Go To The End
by ThunderBenderPrincess
Summary: Sequel to Another's Story, Jewel's Big Adventure, The Chest, and Bound. With Beckett controlling Davy Jones, Jewel, Barbossa, and the crew of the Black Pearl must travel to World's End to return Jack to the land of the living. Please review
1. Nothing Like Singapore

Chapter 1

What once was a bustling town, filled with life, excitement, and joy, Singapore had reached rock bottom. Soldiers of the East India Trading Company were on constant patrol. In a pirate land such as this, nobody dare set foot outside or step out of what had become the norm: Silence and darkness, on land and in the waterways.

"The king, and his men, stole the queen from her bed," sang a single silent voice in the night, "and bound her in her bones," A small boat was rowed by two figures in the water, "the seas be ours and by the powers, where we will, we'll roam." While one of them had a hat to conceal their face, the other was cloaked entirely, a small hunch on their back. Looking up, being mindful of the soldiers she had passed, Elizabeth continued singing through the waters.

"This had better bloody work." Came the comment from the girl behind her. She had a part in planning this, but majority of the ideas belonged to Barbossa. A fact that she was not all comfortable with, but still willing to be a part of. Elizabeth made no response, but kept singing. A troupe of soldiers crossed over them on a bridge, making the girl hold her breath and keep her head down.

"... The bell has been raised from its watery grave," Elizabeth continued to sing, "can you hear its sepulchral tone? A call to all, pay heed the squall, and turn your sails toward home!" They reached a dock before a dead end in the water. Elizabeth climbed out to tie the boat off. As soon as that was done, the girl climbed out as well.

"Yo ho, all together, hoist the colors high. Yo ho, thieves-" Elizabeth sang

"Thieves and beggars, never say we die." Interrupted Tai Huang as he came from out of the shadows. He stared at the girls, the younger one trembling slightly.

"A dangerous song to be singing," Tai Huang said, "for anyone ignorant of its meaning. Particularly a woman and a slave, particularly a woman and a slave _alone_." The two were surrounded by more men like Tai Huang.

"What makes you think she's alone?" Came Barbossa's voice as he walked down the stone steps to them.

"You protect them?" Tai Huang asked, turning his back to the girls. Elizabeth ran forward and put a knife to Tai Huang's neck, the men all drew their own pistols, aiming them at the girls. The younger didn't do anything though.

"And what makes you think we need protecting?" Elizabeth asked

"Your master's expectin' us." Barbossa said, "An unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meetin'." Elizabeth let go of Tai Huang. The sound of marching soldiers reached their ears. They escaped under a bridge where a secret passage was opened for them. As they walked through the streets of Singapore, the girl grabbed and held Barbossa's arm.

"He won't recognize ye." Barbossa commented quietly

"Are you sure?" She asked, looking up at him, her brown eyes piercing the black.

"Have you heard anything from Will?" Elizabeth asked.

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts, and you to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng." Barbossa said, then turning to the girl, "The both of you."

"Is he that terrifying?" Elizabeth asked. The girl nodded.

"Aye." She said

"He's much like myself, but absent by merciful nature and sense of fair play." Barbossa remarked

"Exactly." the girl commented dryly. They stopped before a large door. Tai Huang knocked and a peep hole was pulled open.

"Hoi." He said. The hole closed, the door opened, and the three strangers and Tai Huang and his crew entered. Tai Huang stood in front of the entryway.

"My master wishes visitors to have no weapons when meeting. Remove, please." he said

"If Sao Feng insists," Barbossa said before taking his pistols and sword and putting them on a table by the entrance. Elizabeth made to move pass Tai Huang, but he held his hand up to stop her.

"You think because she is a woman we would not suspect her of treachery?" he asked

"Well, when you put it that way." Barbossa smiled

"Remove, please." Tai Huang said. Elizabeth looked appalled at first, but then begrudgingly took off her outer coat to reveal the multitude of guns and bombs on the leather harness she wore underneath. The pile or armaments was increased tenfold with the weaponry she had hidden. When it seemed like she had everything, Elizabeth paused and reached behind her, pulling an incredibly large gun out from seemingly nowhere. Barbossa looked behind her to see where it came from. They were all about to go into the building further, when Tai Huang held up his hand once more.

"Remove," he repeated, "please." He smiled slyly as he looked at the appalled Elizabeth. The girl did not look at the scene before her, but cast her gaze around the room they were in. She had never been there and found the place interesting, considering it was the dwelling of a Pirate Lord. She looked back and Elizabeth was not wearing any pants. She moved to walk forward.

"Remove, _please_." Tai Huang said, stopping her.

"She is my servant and slave. I can assure you, nothing is hidden with her." Barbossa said. Tai Huang walked up to her and walked around her. He clutched her hood and pulled it back, strands of blonde hair falling in her face. Her eyes were clenched shut in fear of being recognized. She slowly opened them when no alarm was called.

"What is her name?" Tai Huang asked curiously.

"Her name be Silver. She rarely speaks and relies on me." Barbossa explained. Tai Huang continued to study her. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun, but a lot of strands were hanging by her face.

"Hm." Tai Huang said, turning from them, "This way." He walked forward and the three were lead into the bathhouse. Elizabeth was fidgeting with her clothes, uncomfortable with the situation. The girl strode next to Barbossa looking at the people in their baths. A man with mushrooms growing on his face turned to look at the newcomers. The girl gasped and grabbed onto Barbossa's arm.

They reached the end of the house and stood before a man fully with his back turned to them, a girl on each side of him. He turned to the group and the girl gulped. Barbossa and the girl began bowing, motioning for Elizabeth to do the same.

"Captain Barbossa," Sao Feng, the pirate Lord of Singapore, said. "Welcome to Singapore." he turned to one of his servant girls. "More steam." She bowed before pulling on a rope.


	2. Welcome, indeed

Chapter 2

"I understand you have a request to make of me." Sao Feng said, walking in front of them. He stared at the three pirates as a tiger would stare at it's prey from behind the bars of a cage. Hungry for blood, yet restrained and composed. He stopped walking and stood still.

"More of a proposal to put to ye." Barbossa said. "I have a venture underway and happen to find myself in need of ship and a crew."

"Hm. This is an odd coincidence." Sao Feng said, scratching his head.

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" Elizabeth said, a tone of hope in her voice.

"No. It is because..." Sao Feng continued, walking towards a bath where two of his men were standing by, one of them holding something rolled up, "earlier this day, not far from here, a _thief_ broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these." He took the rolled up item and held it up. "The navigational charts. The route to the farthest gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?" Silver stared at them covetously, and Sao Feng noticed it. He threw the charts to Tai Huang who caught them. She sighed and turned back to the Lords.

"It would strain credulity at that." Barbossa said. Sao Feng nodded to Barbossa, then to his men. From the bath, they pulled will from it, his hands tied to a bamboo pole that stretched across his shoulders. He gasped for air and Sao Feng walked over to him.

"This is the thief. Is his face familiar to you?" he asked. The three all shook their heads.

"If you do not know this man's face," Sao Feng asked, grabbing Will's hair and pulling a bamboo knife out of it's sheath, "Then I guess he has no further need for it." Elizabeth and Silver gasped when he made a move to stab Will in the face. Sao turned around, glaring.

"So, you come into my city, and betray my hospitality." Sao Feng said, whatever restraint he had over himself quickly fading.

"Sao Feng, I assure you, I had no idea..." Barbossa started

"That he would get caught!" Sao Feng finished, loudly, pacing in front of them but not daring to look away, "You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' locker. When I cannot help but wonder, why?" Barbossa stared at him for a moment before tossing a piece of eight up at Sao Feng. He caught it. He blew on it once and eld it to his ear. Silver rubbed her ear with one of her long sleeves.

"The song has been sung." Barbossa said. "The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords you must honor the call." Sao Feng held the coin in his hand, then clasped it as the severity of the situation sank in.

"More steam." he ordered softly. The woman pulled the lever, but the steam didn't come.

"_More Steam!_" Sao Feng commanded. The woman was confused, but pulled the lever again. Silver looked down, then stepped forward.

"P-Please sir, whatever assistance we can gain from any pirate lord would be most appreciated." she said

"And who are you?" Sao Feng growled, making Silver take a step back, hiding behind Barbossa.

"My servant." Barbossa said, "We need those charts to help us in freeing these waters. It was the first Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas. _That_ rule has been challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett."

"Against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?" Sao Feng asked

"You can fight!" Elizabeth stepping forward. A man put an arm on her shoulder, but she pulled away. "Get off me! You are Sao Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore! Would you have that era come to an end on your watch?" Elizabeth continued. "The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, and yet you sit here, cowering in your bath water!" Sao Feng smiled slightly and walked forward calmly, his collected composure taking hold.

"Elizabeth Swann, there's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?" Sao Feng said into her ear before walking away. "And the eye does not go wanting. But I cannot help but notice." he stood with his back facing them, standing between the two women, "You have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' locker?"

"Jack Sparrow." Will and Silver said in unison. Both the women giggled, but once Sao snapped his head to glare at them, they stopped.

"He's one of the pirate lords." Will said. Sao Feng turned away from them, glaring at the floor, his hand touching the large scar on his bald head.

"The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead," Sao Feng said, "is so I can send him back myself!" He kicked over a bucket of water, quickly turning and pointing to Barbossa, "Both him, _**and**_ that wretched daughter of his!" He turned away from the pirates, and Barbossa quickly moved next to him.

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight." he said, "He failed to pass it along to his successor before he died. So we must go and get him back."

"And where is that daughter? The one I've heard so much about?" Sao Feng asked, looking away from Barbossa.

"She remained on Tortuga, waiting for her father's return." Barbossa answered. Sao Feng paid Barbossa no attention. He only stared at the back of one man. He bore that tattoo that only his crew wear, but the sweat made the ink slide off.

"So," Sao Feng said, calmly, "you admit, you have deceived me. Weapons!" He quickly drew his sword. The men in the bathtubs all stood, swords in hand. Barbossa backed away, standing between Silver and Elizabeth.

"Sao Feng, I assure you, our intentions are strictly honorable." Barbosa said, his hands out. Swords flew up from between the floorboards into both of Elizabeth and Barbossa's hands. Silver looked down and stomped on the floor.

"Where's mine?" she asked. Sao Feng pulled forward the man with the dripping tattoo and put a sword to his neck.

"Drop your weapons, or I kill the man!" he commanded. Barbossa looked at Silver, who only shrugged, then back at Sao Feng.

"Kill him, he's not our man." Barbossa said

"If he's not with you, and he's not with us... Who's he with?" Will asked. Suddenly, the doors were broken through and East India Trading Company soldiers burst into the room. Silver threw off her robe, throwing it into one man's face, revealing the harnesses of pistols, the two sword at her side, and the shield she wore on her back.

She drew her enchanted pistols and fired them continuously at the soldiers. It did not stop them from coming, so she put them back in their holsters and drew one of her swords, running one man through and slicing at several others. Se locked blades with one man and pulled off her hair to shove into his face, using it as a distraction to slice his neck. Afterwards, she realized. Her disguise was off. Sao Feng stared, newfound fury growing as he stared at her, with her kraken tattoo, her one gloved hand, her gold earring and her short black hair. This wasn't a girl named "Silver".

"Jewel Sparrow." He seethed

"Oh bugger. Can you _not_ kill me now?" Jewel asked, "Because unless you've forgotten, we're fighting a losing battle." The soldiers had managed to push them back into the bathhouse, Barbossa, Will, Elizabeth, Sao Feng, Tai Huang, and Jewel standing together.

An explosion broke through the floorboards in front of them, the crew of the Black Pearl coming out of it to even the odds.

"SA!" Sao yelled, holding his sword up. Every pirate in the bathhouse swarmed out of the building, the soldiers hot on their heels. Jewel squirmed her way ahead so as to not face Sao Feng, but then had to duck a sword aiming for her head. She stood up and stabbed the man in the back, continuing her running, suddenly realizing she couldn't see any familiar face in the crowd.

"Keep moving!" Barbossa ordered from somewhere in the horde. Jewel nodded and ran through the streets of Singapore, dodging soldiers when she had a chance, and fighting them when she had no choice.

It was on more than one occasion she had to bring her shield forward to defend herself from blows, be they from a sword, pistol, or musket. It was also useful for slamming soldiers into a wall, or smacking them in the head. But even with her new pistols, Jewel very much preferred her good old cutlass.

She found herself surrounded on both sides of a street by soldiers. Ahead of her on a bridge, Barbossa was sword fighting another man. In the distance, there was a spark and a scream as something flew through the air. Jewel ducked and watched it fly behind her, still sparking in a pile of... fireworks.

"Oh bugger." she said, jumping into the water as the building exploded behind her. Jewel continued swimming, keeping as close to the bottom of the water as she could, until she needed air of course. She stopped when she reached the docks, climbing up and keeping to the shadows. She yelped when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Why are you wet, Sparrow?" Barbossa asked

"I was forced to take the most wet possible route here, my apologies." Jewel responded, looking behind him at their crew, "Everyone accounted for?"

"All but one." Barbossa said

"Will." Jewel said

"Young Turner is safe." Tia Dalma said. "But he is late."

"Lets keep moving, else we'll attract unwanted attention." Barbossa said. The crew all agrred and followed as they walked through the docks, Elizabeth pushed her way forward.

"Have either of you seen Will since the attack?" She asked the pirates

"No, I lost sight of all of you." Jewel shook her head

"I believe we should trust our own madame Dalma's words or Master Turner's safety." Barbossa said. They turned a corner and saw a familiar face walking toward them. Will strode forward, followed by Tai Huang and his men, holding the charts.

"You have the charts?" Barbossa asked

"And better yet," Will said, tossing Barbossa the charts, but Jewel reached to catch them, "a ship and a crew." Jewel unrolled the charts and ran her hand over the drawings.

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth asked

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove." Will said

"This way, be quick." Tai Huang said, leading the way along the docks.

"How did you get these and the ship, and the crew?" Jewel asked, hurrying to catch up to Will while rolling up the charts.

"It's complicated." Came Will's only response.


	3. Sailing On

Chapter 3

The Hai Peng was a junk in both ways possible. The type of ship was a Chinese junk, with fin-like sails, a slender body, and overall it wasn't in perfect condition. However, it floated, it had cannons, there was food and supplies inside. It wasn't perfect, but it was what they needed. All that the crew needed to do really was to crew it, and help it sail away from Singapore and beyond.

The charts were quickly unrolled onto a small table and studied. It seemed that in the center of it was a dial-like device with different parts. Moving the different sections showed different images, different places, and even different routes. There were so many, it was confusing to many. Jewel was unfortunately one of the confounded.

"How do we know which way is the way we should head?" Jewel asked, sitting at the table the charts were on.

"Patience Sparrow," Barbossa said, turning the dials. He stopped and moved one back slightly. There was a trail, a line, showing a route that seemed to travel everywhere on the charts.

"No," Jewel shook her head, moving the dials slightly, making the trail more defined. An end was written, but not drawn. At the end of the line was the words "Jones' Locker". Although there were no landmarks shown, one direction was clear.

"South." Jewel and Barbossa said in unison. They nodded at each other. Barbossa stood up and began to bark orders. Jewel smiled. They had a direction. She stood up and walked to the bow. Tia, coming to stand by her, startled her for a moment.

"Please walk with a little more noise." Jewel remarked. Tia smiled.

"My apologies for scaring jou." she said, the smile suddenly vanished, "But you are not going on this journey for your fader." Jewel looked back at her.

"Yes, I am. He's the only family I have, and I am not letting him leave me alone with nothing." Jewel said

"What of Gibbs? Marty? Cotton? You call dem family." Tia said

"But they're not my dad!" Jewel said loudly, "They're not a pirate lord! They're not the one who raised me! They're not the one I need to apologize to." She turned away from Tia, leaning on her arms on the railing. She let out a sigh as she calmed down.

"... Your moder can't come back." Tia said. Jewel spun to her once more.

"I don't care if she can't come with us, I just want to see her again and have her tell me why I can do what I can do!" Jewel said, showing her kraken tattoo to Tia Dalma. "I just want to know the truth!" Jewel looked forward when she noticed Elizabeth coming their way. She leaned on the railing to Tia's left without saying a thing.

"There's no place left for Sao Feng to cower. Do you think he will honor the call?" she asked

"I cannot say. Dere is an evil on dese seas dat even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear." Tia said

"Shouldn't you be ship-jumping?" Elizabeth asked, directing her question to Jewel.

Ship-jumping is the term that was used to describe Jewel's strange power. It was a ridiculous thing at first, but the more it was said, the more it fit in with what Jewel was capable of.

"I haven't been hearing Jones in my head. He's focusing on the pirates Beckett is ordering him to kill." Jewel said with a shrug, "I wonder where he is." She looked down at her tattoo. She had once tried to use her connection with Jones to turn the tables, as it were. To see where he was. Afterwards, she woke up in a cot after two days of being passed out. Jewel shuddered at the memory.

Singapore was slowly fading on the horizon. They had reached open waters. Although peaceful, the thought of being in the open with nothing at all to hide behind was unsettling for most of the pirates on board. Jewel returned to the charts to clear her mind and see if she can find any interesting places. It had a calming effect, turning the dials. It gave her fingers something to work with and her mind was off of whatever might be wanting to kill them.

"See anywhere you'd like to visit?" Barbossa asked, sitting down across from her.

"Not exactly. I think I found that island you and I were trapped on. It's name is Isla Arachnis." Jewel said

"I'm sure we don't need a second visit." Barbossa said

"Well spoken." Jewel said. She turned a dial and Barbossa stopped her, grabbing her hand. He lifted it up off the charts and pulled it closer to himself.

"Why don't you go down below, find a bunk, and sleep? It's dark out now." Barbossa said

"... Normally I can't sleep when I feel like I'm going to die." Jewel said, gently tugging on her arm to get her hand back.

"There's nothing to fear Sparrow, what with Jones not focusing on you at all. We're sailing to World's End right under his tentacles." Barbossa said. Jewel winced.

"That was a rather disgusting image you painted with your words." she said before standing, "but if you insist, I'll leave you to your own doing and try to sleep." Jewel waked down into the crew bunks. Then she wandered through the lower deck to find a spare cabin. She found one with brooms in it, but it was small. Jewel didn't care though. She laid a few blankets on the floor and placed a pillow on one end. With her "bed" complete, Jewel pulled one more blanket out of her bottomless bag and also brought out a picture of her mother, placing it by her pillow.

"I'll be seeing you and dad soon." she said to the picture. She gave it one small kiss before closing her eyes to sleep.


	4. Ice and Snow

Chapter 4

Jewel blew into her hands and rubbed them together. It felt early in the morning, or late at night, but it didn't matter. She woke up and she was freezing cold. After gathering some more blankets, she tried to go back to sleep, but failed. And so, she decided to sit back, pull out her violin and tune it.

She pulled the bow across the strings and listened to the off-pitch tone it let out. She adjusted it slightly and tried again. Satisfied, she moved her bow across the second string. It sounded a bit flat. The process continued until Jewel was satisfied enough to play a song on the instrument.

It was short though. The amount of cold was too much for her to handle. She quickly put it back in her bag and grabbed a heavy coat to put on. Rubbing her hands together she walked up on deck. Her eyes grew wide at the sight.

Snow. Ice. Everywhere.

"What..." she started, slowly making her way to the rudder in a daze. Barbossa was manning it, and was amused at Jewel's expression.

"Be there a problem?" he asked with a smirk, "Never seen snow before Sparrow?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. Three times. None of the experiences were entirely pleasant." Jewel said, turning away, before turning back, "Well, one of them wasn't so bad. I had fun, actually." She quickly shook her head, "Oh what does that matter? Why are we in snow?"

"Does _that_ matter? We're on course for Jones' Locker." Barbossa said. Jewel opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it and walked away.

He was pretty much right. It didn't matter what they were going to go through, only that the end of their journey meant her father... and...

Jewel shook her head once more, rubbing on her arms to keep warm. She stopped in front of Pintel, Ragetti, and Jack the monkey. The three of them were shivering, ice hanging off their hair and fur, respectively.

"Should I assume you've never seen snow before." Jewel asked. But it was more of a statement than a question. The two men looked at her.

"No one said anything about cold." Pintel said

"I know how you feel." Jewel nodded

"There must be a good reason for our suffering." Ragetti said

"Why don't that obay woman bring back Jack the same way she brought back Barbossa?" Pintel asked

"Because Barbossa was only dead." Tia Dalma said, walking up to them, "Jack Sparrow is taken, body and soul, to a place not of death, but punishment. The worst fate a person can bring upon himself. Stretching on forever. That's what awaits at Davy Jones' locker." Tia walked away, leaving the three pirates alone with their thoughts.

"I knew there was good reason." Ragetti said. Jewel looked at Tia, a thought occurring to her. She walked over to her.

"Tia Dalma," she said, standing next to her at the bow, "Why couldn't you have brought back my mom? Instead of Barbossa?"

"Heh. You _know_ why, Sparrow." Tia said

"Oh. But... Couldn't you have used a different body or something?" Jewel asked. Tia stared at her. No, it wasn't a stare. It was a glare filled with nothing but hatred. Jewel took a step back. Then another. Then spun around to go back to Barbossa. Will was standing in front of him. Barbossa was to his side. Elizabeth sat behind them wrapped in a blanket. And on top of Everything, Barbossa was holding the charts.

"Do you care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?" Will asked

"Interpret what?" Jewel asked

"Ever gazed upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?" Barbossa asked, without turning away from the people in front of him.

"The flash?" Jewel asked, snatching the charts out of Barbossa's hands. "Sunrise sets... Flash of green." She read the charts.

"I reckon I seen my fair share. It happens on rare occasion." Gibbs said, walking forward, "At the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash of light shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without seeing it, some claim to have seen it that ain't, and some say-"

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world, from the dead!" Pintel interrupted. While everybody stared at him, Gibbs gave Pintel a deadly glare.

"Sorry." Pintel said sheepishly.

"I always looked for the green flash hoping my mom would be the soul to come back." Jewel said, rolling the charts up again, "I can say that I have never seen it though, as much as I wished." She gave the charts back to Will and started walking off before Barbossa spoke up.

"Trust me, young Master Turner, it's not gettin' to the land of the dead that's the problem." he said, before turning the rudder slightly, "It's gettin' _back_."

"Hm." Jewel commented. She walked around the deck, leaving footprints in the snow. She grabbed a handful and crumbled it in her hand. She was unsure of what to do now. She was just getting bored. Tia's footfalls were heard behind Jewel. She sighed.

"What is it now Tia Dalma?" she asked, turning around, "Come to remind me I can't bring my mom back? I understand alright? She has to stay."

"You truly want to know about your curse?" Tia asked

"Yes!" Jewel said, "Why do I have it? Where did it come from, just... Why can I hear Davy Jones in my head? Why can I ship-jump? Why? If you can tell me, I'd be most appreciative."

"Dis is all your fault." Tia said, a poison in her voice.

"What? How is thi-" Jewel started. She stopped speaking once Tia turned on her, giving her the glare she gave her earlier.

"Your ancestor wooed Calypso, earned her trust, then betrayed her." She said in a hushed, but deadly, voice, "The curse meant for him hit a stone his daughter gave him. Once de girl touched it, she received the curse."

"But it's not _my_ fault." Jewel said, "You're not Calypso, why are you so angry?"

"_I'm not Calypso?_" Tia asked, walking forward, making Jewel lean back on the railing, "Well, young Sparrow, _you_ can't swim in _cold water!_" She took one step forward, Jewel lost her balance and fell into the freezing water's below them.

"Man overboard!" One of Tai Huang's men shouted. Jewel righted herself in the water, looking up at the ship above her. She kicked her feet and swam for it. As hard as she tried, she couldn't go anywhere. It felt like a force was pushing against her and crushing her lungs.

"Who fell?" Barbossa asked

"The girl." The man said. Barbossa looked back, seeing Tia Dalma and Elizabeth present.

"Sparrow." he said, a worried tone in his voice. He took off his hat, coat, and weapons, before grabbing a rope that was being held by more men.

"Two tugs, pull up!" He yelled before jumping into the freezing water.

Jewel was losing consciousness. She couldn't breath anymore. A shadow was swimming down toward her, but she couldn't tell who it was. The water was so cold.

Barbossa quickly wrapped an arm around her and tugged on the rope twice. As soon as they were pulled from the water, the pirates were smothered in blankets.


	5. Sweet Dream, or Beautiful Nightmare?

Chapter 5

She was humming.

Not waking up. Not making a move.

She was humming.

"Why isn't she awake yet?" Barbossa asked, sitting near the cot Jewel was placed on. The girl in question was unconscious, but she was humming the song that was her mother's lullaby. Try as they might though, nobody could wake her up.

"She's still breathing. Give her time." Will said

"Aye. She needs the rest." Gibbs said, nodding his head. Barbossa stood from his chair, looking down at Jewel.

"Return to your posts." he sighed. With the others gone, Barbossa knelt down to be level with Jewel. He brushed hair from her face.

"Please wake up Jewel." he said, before kissing her forehead. He took off his hat and left it on his chair. He left the room. He left Jewel alone with whatever she was dreaming.

* * *

><p>She couldn't see much. She heard her mother's lullaby being played by a music box. Images began to be clear.<p>

There was a silver heart. The music was coming from it. It opened up though, revealing a small dancer, dancing on top of it.

The dancer was Jewel with her eyes closed. She wore a strapless white dress that went below her knees, a black band in the middle. Her moves were balletic, even though she could not see.

Figures like shadows appeared around her dance floor. They walked to the tempo of the song.

One person stepped from the line. It was Barbossa. Jewel took his hands and danced with him, letting him spin her around and lead her around the floor. She tried to take control, but let him have it after a moment. The two pushed against each other. Barbossa returned to the line and Jewel continued dancing.

Jack walked from the line to Jewel. He grabbed her and lifted her up, turning around. She smiled and raised her hands in the air, having fun. Jack gently lowered her to the ground, holding her close. But Jewel was getting uncomfortable. She pushed away from him. He held his arms out to her, backing away to return to the line.

A pair of twins walked to her. Each one taking a hand. They kissed it and led Jewel around the floor. They stepped cautiously though, both men staring at Jewel. They spun her once, then let go of her to go back to the line.

James Norrington held his hand out to her, with the other behind his back. He spun her around the most. She stopped and held her head. Norrington pushed her chin up to look at her. Jewel backed away quickly though, knowing he had a knife in his other hand. He nodded to her and turned away from her, returning to the line.

Will stepped up to her next. Jewel took his hands and danced with him. He pulled away a couple times, but she stepped forward to stay with him. He knelt down in front of her. Jewel cupped his face in her hands. Then she danced through Will, a large pair of doors opening beyond him.

The music was different, as if an orchestra was playing it.

Jewel danced out of the doors, and into carnage. She was on a ship that was being fired upon. There were bodies scattering the deck, but Jewel couldn't see it. Her eyes were still closed.

A blast rocked the ship, making Jewel fall to the railing by the bow. Then she slowly opened her eyes, almost screaming at the sight below her. She saw everybody staring back at her from the water. Will Elizabeth, Gibbs, Marty, everybody. Floating dead in the water. Jewel shook her head and backed away from the sight. She stepped on something. It was Jack's hat, coated with blood.

Jewel collapsed to her knees, crying, holding the hat close to her.

"_Your fault, it's all your fault **YOUR FAULT!**_" Came a voice. It sounded like Tia Dalma's. The voice continued to say it was Jewel's fault. While holding onto the hat with one hand, Jewel held her head with the other. Waves were rising around the ship.

"N-no..." Jewel whispered. The waves continued to rise, stretching high above the main mast.

"STOP!" she yelled, her eyes clenched shut. The waves fell, crashing on Jewel.

She felt no pain though. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised that she was underwater. A few bubbles escaped from her mouth, and yet she could still breathe. She stood up. She did not let go of her father's hat.

"Where... am I?" she asked

"_You will have sons and daughters soon, I swear by the highest of the full moon._" came a voice, that echoed in the water. Jewel looked around the empty ship, but saw nothing.

"Who's there?" she asked

"_Your daughters will be smart, fierce, and brave, but against Jones' wrath they won't be saved._"

"What? I-I don't understand." Jewel said

"_Your sons will be powerful, strong and true, when they meet me I'll kill them too_

_I swear their blood will flow into the sea, their deaths caused by Jones and me._

_Marked with our symbols, we'll know where they are, though they may hide near or far._"

"Symbols..." Jewel asked. She looked at her arm. At the kraken tattoo on it. The kraken. It was the mark of Davy Jones.

"_They won't resist the seas great call, and your decendants will all fall,_

_But if it is not by Jones hand or mine, they shall end their own lives at night._

_This curse shall remain until the end of time, until I'm released, until the end of your line_."

"_That's_ the curse?" Jewel asked, looking up at the sky, "That's _my_ curse?" Something wrapped around Jewel's leg and pulled her down, dragging her to the railing. Jewel hit the deck and clawed at it. She grabbed a sword she was pulled past and sliced it behind her at what had grabbed her.

It was a tentacle. More began to slither their way onto the deck. Jewel held her sword up, ready. She sliced and cut at whatever slimed her way. The tentacles did not stop their attack though, wrapping their slimy appendages around the ship, squeezing tightly, making the wood crack.

Jewel grabbed Jack's hat and climbed the ratlines to reach the crow's nest. The ship shattered under the force of the tentacles. The splinters that broke apart were like glass. Jewel fell from the nest, into the maw of the kraken below her, screaming all the way.


	6. Over The Edge

Chapter 6

The humming was replaced by coughing. Jewel pushed herself up, weary and drained, even though she was asleep. She noticed a chair next to her bed. It had Barbossa's hat on it. Then she looked down at her arm with the tattoo and sighed, remembering the nightmare she had.

Her balance was a bit wobbly, but soon steadied standing up, then walking to her door. On deck, everybody seemed to breathe a sigh of relief seeing her. Gibbs actually hugged her gently.

"I was afraid you weren't going to live." he said

"Thanks Gibbs." Jewel said. He let her go and Jewel walked over to Will. She hugged him tightly.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked

"No, I just had a dream with you in it." she said, "I just wanted to see the real you." She let go of him and went to Barbossa at the rudder.

"Twice I've saved your life Sparrow." he said, smiling at her.

"What about that spider you shot?" Jewel asked, holding out his hat.

"Thrice then." Barbossa said, taking his hat and putting it on his head. Jewel laughed lightly. The two embraced briefly.

"Thank you." she said

"I'm glad you're safe." he replied

"How much farther until World's End?" she asked

"Not long now." Barbossa said, pointing ahead, "Do those stars seem familiar?" Jewel looked at them, trying to see an image, trying to find a north. But she couldn't. The stars had to pattern, they had nothing she had seen before.

"No." Jewel shook her head.

"Aye, we're getting close." Barbossa said with a smirk. Jewel smiled and shook her head, walking toward the bow. Elizabeth was standing there, and Jewel figured she could get a decent conversation from her.

"Hello Lizzie." she said, leaning on the rail.

"Please don't call me that." Elizabeth said, looking at Jewel. Jewel raised her hands in defense.

"Alright Elizabeth. How are you this fine and lovely, star-filled evening?" she asked

"I'm not sure if I can trust Will." she said softly

"What?" Jewel asked, "Why?"

"I feel he's hiding something from me... Just like I'm hiding something from him." Elizabeth said, looking down in the water.

"Well..." Jewel started, unsure of what to say. She really liked Will. Really _REALLY_ liked Will. But seeing Will and Elizabeth together, and working together, it looked as if they were made for each other. In her thinking, she noticed Will coming up to them. Jewel walked toward him.

"The two of you should talk." she said to him. He nodded and went to Elizabeth, Jewel watching from her position with crossed arms.

"How long do we continue not talking?" Will asked

"Once we rescue Jack everything will be fine." Elizabeth said, turning to face Will.

"When we rescue Jack?" Will asked. Elizabeth walked away. Jewel sighed, her plan to bring them together failed. Then again it wasn't much of an idea at all. It was a hopeless folly.

"Huh?" Jewel asked. She heard something. It was a continuous sound, but she couldn't exactly tell what it was. She moved next to Will against the railing, to look ahead of them. There was a mist on the water's ahead of them that was not steam or fog, but something else. The two turned around, only to be met by Tia Dalma.

"For what we want most, dere is a cost must be paid in de end." She said. Will rushed past Tia, Jewel remaining where she was.

"Where are we?" she asked. Jewel looked back toward the stern, hearing Will speak.

"Barbossa! Ahead!" Will said

"Aye, we're good and lost now." Barbossa replied with a smirk.

"Lost?" Elizabeth said

"For certain you have to be lost to find the places can't be found." Barbossa said, with a shrug, "Elseways, everyone would know where it was." Jewel looked back at Tia. She was walking away. Jewel ran in front of her to stop her, holding her arms out to make sure she wouldn't leave

"We're gaining speed!" Gibbs said

"Aye." Barbossa said, showing no emotion to the news.

"To stations!" Will ordered, with every crewman dropping what they were doing to follow his lead, "All hands, to stations! Hard to port, gather way!"

"Nay! Belay that! Let her runs straight and true!" Barbossa yelled

"_Where **are** we?_" Jewel asked, more firmly.

"World's End." Tia said with a smile.

"Blimey!" Ragetti said. Jewel looked from Tia to Ragetti, then she ran to the railing Ragetti was standing near. They looked forward.

The sound she heard was rushing water. The mist she saw was water thrown in the air. World's End was a giant waterfall!

"Holy bugger." she said

"You've doomed us all!" Elizabeth told Barbossa

"Don't be so unkind." Barbossa said, holding Elizabeth's face in his hand, "You may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you'll hear."

"We might not survive." Jewel said, shaking her head.

"Tie her off!" Will yelled. Everybody tightened rigging, adjusted sails, and did whatever they could to keep the ship from going any closer to the waterfall.

_But then again, since those in World's End are **already** dead, dying would not be the issue._ Jewel thought, standing still once the thought came to her. She looked to the bow and walked toward it, looking as if she was in a daze.

"Hard to port!" Elizabeth yelled. The ship began to lean forward. Jewel picked up her pace and ran, a determined look on her face.

"Hold on!" Will yelled, as Barbossa laughed wildly. Jewel closed her eyes and jumped off the bow of the ship with her arms out. She seemed to float in the air, hovering over the edge of the world. Gravity then pulled her down. She water stung her face, but she dared not to open her eyes. Jewel held her breath, waiting for the splash.

It finally came.

Jewel looked up and tried to swim toward the surface, but it felt like something kept pulling her down. As hard as she tried, she kept getting pulled down. She turned around and looked down, seeing light instead of darkness. With the force pulling and her own kicking, she broke the surface of the water, almost jumping out of it. Her feet touched earth so she walked the rest of the way to land.

She fell to her hands and knees taking a moment to catch her breath and look at her surroundings. There was nothing but sand as far as she could see. Large dunes blocked whatever they hid from her.

"I made it," she said, pushing herself up, "I'm in the Locker."


	7. Where The Lost are Found

Chapter 7

"Dad!" Jewel yelled, running along the beach, "Dad, where are you?" She topped and looked back at where she started, noticing ship wreckage washing up on the shores. The former crew of the Black Pearl and Hai Peng were not far behind.

"Sparrow, come back!" Came Barbossa's voice

"Not yet!" Jewel shouted back, running up one of the large sand dunes. It was a difficult climb, but she succeeded. However, the fruits of her labor were worth nothing. From the top of the dune, she saw nothing but sand. A barren wasteland.

It was truly hell for any pirate. No wind. No water. Nothing.

"Dad!" Jewel yelled, "Dad! ... MOM!" She took one step forward to walk down the dune, but slid and tumbled down instead. She yelped when something fell on her stomach. It was a bottle.

"What's this doing here?" she asked herself. She pulled the cork out. A small string was stuck into the bottom of it to help pull out a piece of parchment from inside. It was folded up tightly, but Jewel unfolded it. She put a hand over her mouth seeing the words.

"_Please help me._

_I am trapped on a ship. I am scared here. I hate the captain_

_Please please please anybody save me_

_The ship is the Black Pearl_

_please save me from this hell_

_Jewel Sparrow_"

She had written the letter years ago, after the mutiny on the Pearl, but before her escape. Before her last years with her mother. Before everything happened. Before everything changed. Jewel stood and looked back at the dune. Jutting out from it, as if they were providing support, were hundreds of bottles.

Each one had hope within them, be they sent by somebody trapped on a ship or stuck on an island. The hope drifted away, through foreign and strange waters. The senders did not know where they went, but prayed for somebody to find them to save them from turmoil. If only they knew.

"This is where the bottles go if somebody doesn't find one." Jewel sighed, shaking her head.

"Sparrow!" Barbossa shouted again. Jewel rolled her eyes.

"I'm coming you old dog!" She yelled back, climbing over the bottles and sliding down the dune. She returned to her friends, and acquaintances, as they all came out of the water and onto the beach. Jewel looked over everybody.

"Is everyone here and accounted for?" Jewel asked

"Aye, all safe." Gibbs said, looking over the desolate land. "But this truly is a Godforsaken place." He shook his head.

"I don't see Jack, I don't see anyone." Elizabeth said, sounding as if she was about to give up.

"He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took." Barbossa said

"Well we're going to take what he took, so that doesn't matter." Jewel said

"Aye," Will said, pointing at Barbossa, "but we're all trapped here by your doing, no different than Jack."

"Don't we have a way out?" Jewel asked

"A riddle on the chart, but nothing more." Barbossa said to her.

"Witty Jack..." Tia started, gaining everybody's attention, stroking a small gray crab, "is closer than you think." Something appeared over a dune. It was small at first, but the more of it that came over it, the more the shape was identifiable. It was a black ship, with black sails, sailing over the sand on the backs of hundreds and thousands of crabs.

"The Pearl." Jewel breathed, a smile forming on her face.

_That's one parent found._ she thought

"Impossible." Tai Huang said. The Black Pearl sailed into the ocean. The crabs were flung into the air and into the water, becoming the sea-foam that surrounded the Pearl as she sailed further out into the water.

"Boat." Ragetti said, pointing at the ship. Jewel looked at him and pursed her lips.

"Not exactly, but close enough." she said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me momma, it's Jack!" Gibbs said. Everybody hurried to the area where the Pearl reached the water. Elizabeth smiled, but the smile faded as quickly as it came.

"Elizabeth?" Jewel asked

"Yes, I'm fine." she said, seriously. Jewel shrugged and join the group. Jewel pulled out her spyglass and looked to the ship. A boat was being lowered into the water, one man was in it. She closed it and threw it back into her bag.

"You've found your fader, but what of your moder?" Tia asked her. Jewel looked back at her, noticing the gray crab she still had in her hands, but thinking nothing of it.

"I'll find her once I'm sure my dad is safe." Jewel replied. The boat sailed closer. Once it reached the shore, the only occupant stepped out. Everybody rushed closer to see him. It was Captain Jack Sparrow in the flesh.

"It's the captain!" Pintel said

"Rawk! Hide the rum!" Cotton's parrot said

"A sight for sore eyes, Jack!" Gibbs said, holding his arms out.

"Good to see you dad." Jewel said

"Mr Gibbs!" Jack snapped, stopping in front of Gibbs. Gibbs put his arms down to his side and stood at attention, waiting for orders.

"Aye captain." he said

"I thought so. I expect you can account for your actions, then?" Jack asked

"... Sir?" Gibbs replied

"There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel! Why? _Why is that, sir?_" Jack asked, with an outraged tone.

"You're in Davy Jones' locker, Captain." Gibbs said, leaning forward.

"... I know that. I know where I am, and don't think I don't." He said, sounding like he was very confident in himself.

"Dad?" Jewel asked

"Ah luv," he said walking up to her and pinching both of her cheeks, "my sweet little baby darling." he let go of her, "It seems you've finally come to pay off all the times _I've_ had to save _you!_"

"I've saved you more than you've saved me." Jewel said, rubbing her cheeks.

"No you didn't." Jack said shaking his head.

"Jack Sparrow." Barbossa said

"Ah, Hector." Jack said, walking up to him, a smile spread across his face. "It's been too long, hasn't it?"

"Aye. Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me." Barbossa said. Jack's eyes looked away briefly.

"No I didn't." He replied, shaking his head slightly, "Tia Dalma," he walked over to her, "out and about, eh? You lend an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium."

"He thinks we're a hallucination." Will said, gaining Jack's attention. The pirate Captain in question walked over to Will.

"William," he said, "tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to rescue a certain distressing damsel? Or rather a damsel in distress? Either one."

"No." Will responded

"Then you wouldn't be here. So you _can't_ be here. Q.E.D, _you're not really here!_" Jack said

"Jack," Elizabeth said, stepping forward out of the crowd, "this is real, we're here." Jack's smile dropped. He pointed at Elizabeth and opened his mouth to speak. He quickly closed it and scurried back to Gibbs.

"The locker, you say?" he asked

"Aye." Gibbs said

"We've come to rescue you." Elizabeth said, following him. Everybody else joined her in going after Jack Sparrow.

"Have you, now?" Jack asked, turning to face his crew, "That's very kind of you. But seeing as I possess a ship and you _don't_, it seems as though you're the ones in need of rescuing, and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood." Jewel rolled her eyes.

"I see my ship. Right there." Barbossa said, pointing at the Pearl. Jack looked back at his ship and squinted, holding a hand up to shade his eyes.

"Can't spot it. Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl." he said

"Jack." Will said, coming up close to Jack, "Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones."

"He controls the Flying Dutchman." Jewel said, doing the same.

"He's taking over the seas." Elizabeth said, following suit.

"The song has already been sung." Tia said, also doing the same. "The Brethren Court is called." Jack walked away from them, shrugging them off of his shoulders.

"Leave you people alone for one minute and look what's happened, everything's gone to pot." Jack said

"Aye, Jack. The world needs you back something fierce." Gibbs said

"And you need a crew." Will added. Jack stopped and spun around.

"Why should I sail with any of you? Five of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded." Jack said, looking directly at Elizabeth when he was finished speaking. Will and Jewel looked at her surprised at this.

"What?" Jewel asked

"Oh, she's not told you? You'll have loads to talk about while you're here." Jack said walking toward his "crew". He looked to Tia and said, "As for you..." Tia smiled and stroked his beard braids.

"Now, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, at de time." she said. Jack smiled.

"Fair enough, alright, you're in." he said, walking down the line of his "men". He stopped in front of Jewel.

"Now why should I keep you? You're temperamental, you're annoying, and you're quite witty and sly, and I'm not sure if I can trust you." Jack said. Jewel raised on eyebrow.

"I'm your daughter." she said

"True." Jack nodded, going down the line. "Don't need you, you scare me." he said to Ragetti, before walking on and even passing Pintel, "Gibbs, you can come. Marty. Cotton. Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to." He stared at Tai Huang and his crew. "Who are you?"

"Tai Huang. These are my men." he replied

"Where do your allegiances lie?" Jack asked

"With the highest bidder." Tai Huang said

"I have a ship." Jack said, pointing back to the Pearl.

"That makes you the highest bidder." Tai Huang sad with a smile.

"Good man." Jack said, "Weigh anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail, and pick up Janice. Make sure she's not left here." He looked down at his compass The needle was spinning wildly around again. He snapped it closed.

"Jack," Barbossa said, tapping on the charts, Will, Elizabeth, Pintel, and Ragetti right behind him, "which way ya goin', Jack?" Jewel rolled her eyes.

"Let them come dad. I trust them." Jewel said. Jack let out a laugh.

"You trusting him is how the mutiny began, luv, _remember_?" he said

"Aye, but he's changed. I honestly trust him now." Jewel said looking at Barbossa with a smile. He nodded to her.

"Fine, you lot can sail with us." Jack said begrudgingly. Jack walked forward but looked back, noticing Jewel was walking next to Barbossa and actually holding his arm. He made a face and walked to his boat. Jewel grabbed Elizabeth's arm as she passed.

"What did you do to my father?" she asked


	8. What Happens in The Locker

Chapter 8

She couldn't believe it.

The crew couldn't either.

Nobody really expected the news, but hearing it straight from the horses mouth, all were surprised at the fact that Elizabeth was the one who chained Jack to the Pearl. Elizabeth Swann, the daughter of the Governor of Port Royal, killed Captain Jack Sparrow.

Jewel leaned on the railing, her face resting on her arms, looking out at the sea. She trusted Elizabeth. She could call her friend, even. She sighed, thinking of everything, and suddenly realizing, she hadn't looked for her mother. She groaned and banged her head against the railing a couple times for her stupidity.

"Bugger!" She said. She took in a calming breath and let it out. Unfortunately, she instantly began feeling stressed once she heard Barbossa and her father. The two were walking along the ship, shouting out orders.

"Trim that sail!" Barbossa ordered

"Trim that sail!" Jack quickly said

"Slack windward brace and sheets!" Barbossa yelled

"Slack windward brace and sheets!" Jack repeated

"Haul that pennant line!" Barbossa shouted

"Haul that pennant line!" Jack echoed. The stopped by the mainmast, facing each other.

"What _are_ you doing?" he asked Jack

"What are _you_ doing?" Jack asked

"No, what _ARE_ you doing?" Barbossa asked

"What are _YOU_ doing?" Jack asked

"No, what _**ARE**_ you doing?" Barbossa demanded

"What are **_YOU_** doing?" Jack asked

"Will you both SHUT UP!" Jewel yelled, "The two of you are acting like spoiled children!" Her complaint fell on deaf ears.

"Captain gives orders on the ship!" Jack said. Jewel looked to Barbossa.

"The captain of this ship _is_ giving orders!" Barbossa retorted. She raised an eyebrow, looking at her father.

"... _My_ ship, makes me captain." Jack said. Jewel nodded and looked at Barbossa.

"They be my charts." Barbossa said, holding up the charts for emphasis.

"That makes you... Chart man!" Jack replied. Jewel let out a snort of laughter and covered her mouth to muffle it. Pintel then walked up to the arguing men.

"_Stow it! The both of you! That's an order! **Understand?**_" He yelled. Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared. Not only Jewel, Jack, and Barbossa, but the entire crew. Pintel was beginning to feel quite sheepish. He waved lightly and smiled.

"Sorry. I just thought with the captain issue being in doubt, I'd throw my name in for consideration, sorry." he said, bowing his head and walking over to Ragetti's side. Even after the awkward moment, Jack and Barbossa continued their feud, heading for a set of stairs which led to the helm. They shoved each other as they walked side by side up the stairs.

"I'd vote for ya." Ragetti said to Pintel. Jewel shook her head walking up the steps. The men stood at the railing in front of the helm. Jewel positioned herself in between them and pulled out her spyglass. Barbossa looked down at her and then pulled out a spyglass of his own. It was a bit larger than hers. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly." she whispered with an annoyed tone. Jack looked at the two spyglasses and smiled. He then pulled out his own spyglass. It was substantially smaller than both of the spyglasses to his left. Barbossa looked over at Jack, a gleam in his eye. Jack turned away from them to go stand by the helm. Jewel closed her spyglass and looked from Barbossa to her father.

"Considering the both of you aren't killing each other, I'll leave you both be and go about my own business." Jewel said. There was a slight edge to her voice, as if she'd rather be anywhere but with them.

"Very well." Barbossa said, still looking through his spyglass.

"What business?" Jack asked

"My _own_ business." Jewel said seriously, walking down the stairs.

"Don't kill anyone!" Jack called to her. Jewel sighed.

_But then that ruins my own business_. she thought, leaning against the mast. She saw Elizabeth come up from the lower deck and glared at her. She noticed and was uncomfortable under the glare. Elizabeth walked to Jewel.

"Please, I'm sorry for what I did." she said. Jewel slapped her across the face.

"No you're not." she said shaking her head

"If I didn't do it, we'd all be trapped here." Elizabeth said

"At least then I wouldn't hate you like I do now!" Jewel said loudly. She pulled out her sword. Elizabeth quickly drew her own. The two women clashed against each other. While Jewel was fighting for blood, Elizabeth was trying to disarm her. Barbossa and Jack hurried to the deck. Barbossa held out an arm, noticing Jack and a few other men, advancing closer to them.

"Let the ladies finish this themselves." he said. Jewel ducked down and swept her legs, kicking at Elizabeths. She fell to the ground and dropped her sword in surprise. Jewel quickly kicked it away, her own sword hovering over Elizabeth's chest.

"The only way I would ever forgive you is if you felt the pain I felt." Jewel growled. She sheathed her sword and disappeared from sight, reappearing in the crow's nest. She sighed and ran her hands through her short hair. She looked up at the sky.

"I'm not sure how much more of this I can handle." she said. Jack the monkey crawled into the nest with her, chattering at her.

"Leave me _ALONE_!" she yelled at the monkey, standing over it with a hand raised to hit it. He scurried away from her for a moment. When he returned, she was sitting down, her eyes closed, facing the sky. He crawled to her and tugged on her arm. She looked down at him and raised her hand. He flinched briefly, but she lowered it gently to rub at his head and scratch under his chin. He liked it and let her pet him. She smiled and continued doing so, finally relaxing.


	9. A Little Rebellion

Chapter 9

From the crow's nest, Jewel watched as the sun sunk below the waves. Jack chattered to her, sitting on her shoulder.

"No, not yet." Jewel replied, scratching under his chin with one hand and fiddling with her red jewel necklace with the other. Jack chattered a question.

"Sure. Let's go find him." she replied with a smile. Jack screeched in happiness and jumped off her shoulder. He climbed out of the crow's nest and down the ratlines to the deck. Jewel was not far behind, but because of his monkey prowess, Jack had to wait for her. She reached the deck, Jack jumping on her shoulder, and walked to the helm. Barbossa nd her father were nowhere to be seen.

"Cotton, where are the 'dueling captains'?" Jewel asked. Cotton looked down at the ground and stomped his foot.

"Ah, thank you." Jewel said, understand what he meant. She went down the stairs and through a curtain leading to the captain's cabin. She was pleased to see both of the men she was looking for. Jack sat behind his desk, Barbossa was pacing in front of him until he noticed Jewel and his monkey.

"I see he's taken a liking to ye." he said

"Really?" Jewel asked. She turned her head to look at the monkey, who turned his head to look at her, before facing forward.

"I haven't really noticed." she said with a shrug. Jack jumped off of Jewel's shoulder and onto the desk where her father's hat was resting. While he was doing that, she looked around at the cabin. Because of the kraken attack, it was in complete shambles. Wood was splintered everywhere, the back windows were non-existent, and there was no more cot.

"Bugger what a mess." Jewel commented. Jack the monkey put on Captain Jack's hat and ran past the Captain. He quickly snatched the hat off of the monkey as he ran past and jumped up on the swinging bar he rested on.

"I see you neglected to properly take care of me ship." Barbossa commented, agreeing with Jewel in the fact that the cabin was a dump.

"What, this?" Jack said, pointing to the hole behind him, "Just ventilating to clear out the stench of the _previous_ occupant." Jack waved his hat in front of him. Barbossa stopped walking across the cabin. Jewel snorted a laugh and giggled a little. Barbossa scoffed at them, continuing his pacing.

"Thinking of putting in french doors actually. I like a bit of cross breeze." he said with a smirk. Jewel rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say dad." she said. Gibbs pushed through the curtain and stood at attention in front of the captains.

"Heading, captain?" he asked. Jack stood and put on his hat, pointing to Gibbs.

"Two degrees starboard." he said. Barbossa looked appalled at the order, staring at Jack.

"I'm captain of the starboard side!" he complained, before looking to Gibbs, "Two degrees starboard."

"Oh bugger." Jewel said under her breath, getting more and more annoyed with their fighting every second.

"The captain will now take the helm." Barbossa announced. Jack quickly walked past Jewel and Gibbs, Barbossa hurriedly rushing to be in front of him.

"Aye captains!" Gibbs said, surprised by their actions. Jewel groaned and closed her eyes appearing on the deck with the helm. She looked down and saw Jack and Barbossa hurry up both flights of stairs. Gibbs stood in the middle, completely flustered. She turned around to face the helm.

Barbossa and Jack calmly stood on opposite sides of it. Cotton stood back behind it, out of range of any conflict. Barbossa turned the wheel to the right a bit. Jack tilted his head slightly before slowly turning the wheel to the left a little bit. Barbossa looked over at Jack.

"Don't think about it." Jewel said. Barbossa looked forward, beyond Jewel. He grabbed the wheel and turned it right, his hand not moving from the handle he was grasping. Jack grabbed onto a handle to move the helm, but Barbossa was holding it firmly in place. Jack used both of his hands to try to move it, with Barbossa grabbing onto the wheel with both hands to keep the wheel in it's position in response.

Jewel raised an eyebrow at the awkward position both of the men were in, practically climbing on the wheel. Jack suddenly pulled back on the helm quickly. Jewel winced and Barbossa made a cry of surprise. Jack looked over at him as he walked off in defeat holding onto the area between his legs. Jack smirked and looked ready to do a victory dance before he calmly moved the helm to the left. Jewel walked up to him.

"Will the two of you please stop fighting?" she asked

"I rather doubt it." Jack said, not looking at her, "Will _you_ please stop defending him?"

"I doubt _that_ will happen." Jewel said

"He killed your mother, he almost killed me, he almost even killed _you!_" Jack said, outraged that his daughter was not on his side.

"It's a long story dad, but Barbossa has changed, and I trust him." Jewel replied. Jack shook his head.

"You've changed luv," he said. Jewel casually pushed a lock of hair away from her ear which had the gold earring, revealing it to her father.

"Maybe you should, too, dad." she replied walking down the stairs.

"I said no earrings." Jack said loudly

"You were dead!" she yelled back, "I wanted one so much, and took advantage of your death to do it." Jack hurried away from the helm and grabbed Jewel's arm.

"You disobeyed a direct order from your father and captain luv-" Jack started. Jewel slapped him across the face. He was so surprised that he let go of her.

"No! You might be my captain, you may be my captain, but you do not control me! I will not be held back from what I want because of _you **anymore!**_" she yelled in his face. Jewel stormed away from her father, who only stared in shock at his retreating daughter.


	10. The Wandering, Floating Kind

Chapter 10

"The nerve of that man. Thinking he can control me life? Not now, not ever!" Jewel grumbled to herself. She stomped up to the bow where Pintel and Ragetti were. She climbed up on the bowsprit and sat back. She looked back at the two pirates, who were staring back a her.

"What are you both looking at?" she asked. They both flinched and looked away from her, fishing poles down. Jewel crossed her arms, staring ahead toward the sky.

_He's not my master. Nobody is my master. I'm my **own** master, I decide what I should do._ She thought, _He may be my father, but I'm getting **tired** of him being so protective of me_. She sighed, starting to calm down a little bit, _I just wish he'd let me live my own life, or at least have some **semblance** of my own life. _Ragetti gasping pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" she asked. The men were looking down at the water. Jewel's eyes traveled below her. Pale white bodies floated in the water, drifting past the ship and back to the Locker. Jewel balanced herself and walked along the bowsprit to a rope, which secured one of the sails.

"Eerie, that's downright macabre." Pintel said

"Wonder what would happen if you dropped a cannonball on one of 'em?" Ragetti asked. The two smirked at each other and chuckled as they scampered away. Jewel rolled her eyes.

_It feels like everybody on board has something wrong with them._ she thought. She looked back down at the bodies. There were so many of them in varying sizes and clothes. Tia Dalma walked to the bow and was surprised at them all.

"Aye, it doesn't seem right." Jewel said looking back at her.

"Yes Sparrow, dis is _not_ right at all!" Tia said, shaking her head. Soft laughter approached them. Pintel and Ragetti returned each holding their own cannonball. Tia and Jewel glared at them, Jewel shaking their head, and they dropped their cannonballs, letting them roll away.

"Be disrespectful, it would." Pintel said, bowing his head

"Good men." Jewel nodded. Tias gaze returned to the floating bodies. The two men carefully walked up to her side.

"Dey should be in de care of Davy Jones." Tia said, "That was the duty him was charged with by the goddess Calypso. To ferry them who dies at sea to de other side. And every ten years he could come ashore to be with she who love him, truly. But the man has become a monster."

"Pff, I'll say." Jewel muttered

"So he wasn't always... Tentacly?" Ragetti asked, wriggling his fingers under his chin for emphasis.

"No, him was a man... Once." Tia replied with a smile, gently caressing her necklace. Jewel looked at the bodies that were coming, and put a hand over her mouth to hide her gasp.

"Now it's boats coming." Ragetti said. Jewel climbed down the bowsprit and looked over the railing. Like the floaters, there were people of every shape and kind in the small boats. Jewel followed with her eyes one boat with two little girls in little frilly dresses.

"There are children younger than me." she said, shaking her head. With the helm tied off, the whole crew gathered at the railings to see the souls in the boats as they passed.

"Did Jones do all of this?" Jewel asked Tia

"Not of his own free will." Tia said, shaking her head slightly.

"Beckett." Jewel simply said. Tia made no response. Gibbs grabbed a musket and began to load it, but Will stopped him, grabbing the muzzle.

"They're not a threat to us. Am I right?" Will asked, looking to Tia.

"We are nothing but ghosts to them." she replied

"Is best just let them be." Barbossa agreed. Jewel watched the boats drifting by. She ran to the other side of the ship when she thought she saw a familiar face. No, it was somebody else. She let out the breath she was holding.

"It's my father, we've made it back. Father here, look here!" Elizabeth announced. Jewel looked back at Elizabeth, everybody crowded around her. Jewel shook he head slightly, walking to the railing.

"Elizabeth, we're not back." Jack told her. Then she saw him. Governor Swann in his refinery in one of the boats.

"Oh no." Jewel said softly. Will reached out a hand to Elizabeth, who made no reaction to Jack's words.

"Father!" she yelled, successfully getting the man in the boat's attention.

"Elizabeth,." he said, "Are you dead?"

"No, no." Elizabeth said, shaking her head.

"I think I am." He replied

"No, you can't be!" Elizabeth yelled, on the verge of tears.

"There was this chest, you see. And a heart. At the time it seemed so important." Governor Swann said

"Come aboard!" Elizabeth shouted, banging her hands on the railing.

"I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place. Sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must always have a captain. Silly thing to die for." he said

"He knew too much," Jewel said, shaking her head.

"Someone cast a line!" Elizabeth ordered. Marty turned to retrieve a coil of rope. He was pulling it all together when Elizabeth took it from him, running back to the rail.

"A touch of destiny." Tia said to Will, nobody else hearing those words. Elizabeth threw the rope to her father, holding onto the other end of it.

"Take the line!" she commanded him.

"Elizabeth, I'm so proud of you." he said with a smile

"Father, the line, take the line!" Elizabeth begged him, tears streaming down her face. The end of the line slid out of the Governor's boat and into the water, Governor Swann making no effort to grab it or do anything at all. Elizabeth ran screaming toward the stern to stay with her father as much as she could.

"Elizabeth!" Jewel yelled

"She must not leave the ship!" Tia said. Everybody rushed to the woman. She held onto the rigging, climbing up to stand on the railing.

"Father, come back with us! I won't leave you!" she cried out

"If you jump, I swear I'll shoot you!" Jewel screamed pulling her pistols out and aiming them at Elizabeth. The woman looked back at her before Will grabbed onto her and pulled her back on deck.

"Elizabeth." Will said

"I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?" came Governor Swann's final words as his boat drifted into the black behind them. Will held Elizabeth as she sobbed against his chest. He looked at Tia Dalma.

"Is there a way?" he asked. Tia shook her head.

"Him at peace." she said. Jewel put her guns back in her belt and rubbed at her eyes. She stood tall and walked over to Elizabeth. She wanted to say something, she knew what to ay, but she turned on her heel and went below to her cabin, climbing into her hammock and having a restless night of sleep.


	11. Downside Up

Chapter 11

Jewel was lying in her hammock staring at her mirror. An image of Elizabeth appeared in the reflection.

"What can I say? What _should_ I say?" Jewel asked herself, putting a hand to her forehead, "Bugger." The image faded and Jewel saw herself.

"_Well, you can always start out with-_" Her reflection started to say

"No!" Jewel said

"_You want to make up with her? That's how you start._" Reflection Jewel said. Regular Jewel groaned. She climbed out of her hammock, leaving the mirror on it, then appeared on deck. Elizabeth was sitting at the bottom of one of the stairs heading up to the helm. She didn't feel ready to talk to the woman.

She sat down with Gibbs and Pintel. Jewel sighed, then turned up toward the sun. It was a blisteringly hot. Jewel ran her tongue over her chapped lips to keep them moist. Those that weren't below deck away from the sun, scattered the main deck, hiding in the shade. The two men were sitting back to back, and were holding a cask and bottle, respectively.

"Do you have any to share?" she asked. Pintel looked up at her.

"I don't even have enough for myself." he said, shaking his head. He lifted the cask to drink, but only a few drops fell out. He turned the cask upside-down, but it was empty.

"No water. Why is all but the rum gone?" he asked

"Rum's gone too." Gibbs said, holding up an empty bottle. Jewel groaned.

"We really _are_ going to die here." she said.

"It appears that way." Gibbs nodded solemnly, pushing himself up. Jewel took her bandana from her arm and rubbed it over her sweaty forehead. After a moment of sitting, she walked with Will and Gibbs, who moved to the railing where Tia Dalma was staring out at the setting sun on the horizon.

"If we cannot escape dese doldrums by nightfall, I fear we will sail trackless seas, doomed to roam the reach between worlds... Forever." she said

"With no water, forever seems to be arriving a mite too soon." Gibbs said

"Why doesn't he do something?" Will asked, looking back at Barbossa at the helm.

"What can he do?" Jewel asked in response, "He has no powers over anything. Not this ship, and especially not the winds." Ragetti ran in front of them, crawling on all fours after the monkey. The three walked across the deck, thinking and talking.

"Me eye! Give it back!" he shouted

"There be no sense to it." Gibbs said, shaking his head.

"And the green flash happens at sunset, not sunrise." Will said

"Over the edge. It's drivin' _me _over the bloomin' edge. Sunrises don't set." Gibbs said. Jewel stopped the pacing and looked to Elizabeth. She took in a breath and finally walked over to her.

"Elizabeth?" she started

"What?" Elizabeth said, her voice sounding colder than ice. Jewel winced at the tone.

"I... Wanted to see how you were feeling." she said, sitting down to Elizabeth's left.

"I don't have anything anymore." Elizabeth said, staring at the floor, shaking her head, "No family, no home, nothing."

"That's where you're wrong." Jewel said, making Elizabeth look at her, "You live on a ship where everybody looks out for each other, like a family, and you have a man that loves you, and will do anything for you. I made a mistake and thought I had nothing. I traveled around the world to only realize I had somewhere I belonged. I had a family."

"What?" Elizabeth asked, getting a bit confused.

"I didn't listen to my mom's words when she died. I couldn't wait on Tortuga for my dad." Jewel explained, "I thought he was the only family I had left in the world. I went looking for him. Suddenly, at one point, I realized that while I couldn't find my dad, I still had a family on Tortuga. And I shouldn't have abandoned them. You have a family here Elizabeth." Jewel put an arm around her shoulder, "And I'm sorry for what I said about you feeling the same pain I felt. I was just so angry when I found out what you did to my dad. I'm sorry about your father Elizabeth."

"Beckett will pay." Elizabeth said

"He will. Trust me." Jewel said. She hugged Elizabeth and stood up. She held out her hand to Elizabeth.

"Ready to face your family?" she asked

"Not yet." came Elizabeth's response. Jewel sighed. She was hoping for better results than that, but at least Elizabeth talked. She looked to her father. He was hovering over the charts and talking to himself... And himself. Whether anybody could see them or not, Jack had two little miniature versions of himself on his shoulders talking to him. Jewel couldn't see them, but she continued looking at Jack. Perhaps she should apologize to him for last night. As she thought, she sat back down next to Elizabeth.

"What about port? And Jewel?" one of the smaller Jacks said

"I prefer rum and gold. Rum is good. And gold is lovely." Captain Jack said

"_Making_ port. And your _daughter_ Jewel." the first small Jack emphasized. The second small Jack walked out on Captain Jack's shoulder.

"Your precious little girl cannot come with you. And port is where we can get rum, and salty wenches, once every ten years." he said

"What did he say?" the first one asked

"Once every ten years." Captain Jack said

"Ten years years is a long time, mate." the first one said with a shrug

"Even longer given the deficit of rum." Captain Jack commented

"But _eternity_ is longer still." the first one pointed out. The second one looked at Jack.

"And how will you be spending it? Dead?" He asked before turning back to the seas, "Or not?"

"The _Immortal_ Captain Sparrow." the first one said

"Oh, I like that." Jack said with a smile, but then the smile vanished and Jack looked back at Jewel, "But what about Jewel?"

"Come sunset it won't matter." the second one admitted. Jack looked forward, realizing something.

"Not sunset," he said, leaning over the charts. He looked at the center picture, a ship like theirs sailing on the ocean with the sun under the waves. Jack turned the picture upside down.

"Sun_down. _And _rise_." Jack said, "... UP!" He stood up with a large smile on his face. He knew what to do and how to get everybody to do the same.

"Oh, what's that?" He yelled, pointing to the side of the ship, running to it. Gibbs, Will, and Tai Huang joined him, looking at the waters for something. Jewel looked up at them.

"What's that? I don't know, what IS that? What do you think?" Jack said to himself.

"Where?" Gibbs asked

"There!" Jack said, not specifying at all. Jewel went over to the railing to look.

"Ah!" Jack said running to the other side, with everybody following.

"What are we looking for?" Jewel asked

"Other side!" Jack shouted, running to the other railing. With every run, more and more people joined in. Even Tia Dalma was running from side to side. Eizabeth was watching at first, but went over to the railing when they stopped.

"What is it?" she asked Jack. He made a strange sound and led everybody to the other side. Jewel stopped and wavered a bit. She realized what her father was doing.

"He's rocking the ship?" she asked, "but why?" Jewel hurried to the charts, hoping they would explain something. Barbossa was standing by them.

"He's rockin' the ship." Pintel said. The two looked at the charts.

"We're rockin' the ship!" Gibbs said

"Up is down?" Jewel read. Their eyes fell upon the upside down picture.

"Sunrise sets!" Jewel said, understanding the meaning.

"Aye, he's onto it." Barbossa said. Jewel returned to running with the other pirates, passing Pintel and Ragetti.

"He's rockin' the ship!" Pintel said

"We'll tie each other to the mast, upside down, so when the boat flips, we'll be the right way up." Ragetti said, holding a large thick coil of rope.

"Ugh," Jewel said. She was about to roll her eyes, but instead kept running.

"Time it with the swells." Barbossa yelled out before going below, "Loose the cannons, you stinking bilge rats! Unstow the cargo, let it shift!" He grabbed a boarding axe and used it to cut the ropes that held a bunch of barrels in place. With everything unfastened, the ship's rocking became extreme. If somebody did not grab on to the railing in time, they would roll off the ship. Jewel almost missed, but Jack caught her.

"Don't worry, luv." he said

"I don't feel safe with you." she said flatly. The ship moaned in response to the rocking and started tilting to lean the other way. Everybody ran across the ship to reach the railing. The leaning of the ship had reached the point where everybody's feet dangled in the air. One man lost his grip and fell to the ratlines, a cannon falling after him... On top of him. All those who watched this winced at the sight. The Black Pearl began dipping into the water.

"Now up is down." Jack said before the entire ship fell into the water, turning upside down completely. Will lost his grip and began to sink in the black water, only to grab hold of a line in the rigging. Pintel and Ragetti were indeed right side up while everybody was upside down. The cannons on deck began sinking as well. Holding her breath, Jewel looked to everybody. They all seemed calm in this situation.

There came a sound. A strange sound. A foamy bubbly mass was coming toward them from below. The mass consumed Will first, before taking the rest of the ship and her crew. The Pearl rose out of the ocean, with the crew and cannons all falling to the deck. Everybody coughed up water and pushed themselves to stand, trying to recover from the strange occurrence as fast as possible.

"Blessed sweet westerlies, we're back!" Gibbs said, standing up quickly.

"We are?" Jewel asked, climbing up the railing. All eyes turned to the east where the sun was not setting, but rising instead.

"It's the sunrise." Elizabeth said

"We're back." Jewel said with a smile. Barbossa smiled at the sunrise before pulling out a pistol and aiming it at Jack. Gibbs, Elizabeth, Jewel, and Will both pulled out pistols of their own to aim at Barbossa. Barbossa pulled a second one out to aim at Gibbs. Jack pulled out one pistol to aim at Will, who also pulled a second one out to aim at Jack. Jack pulled out a second pistol to aim at Elizabeth, who aimed her second pistol at Jack as well. Jewel aimed her second pistol at Elizabeth, and Gibbs aimed his second pistol at Will.

Nobody moved a muscle, waiting for something to happen.


	12. To Get One's Way

Chapter 12

It was a great stand-off, one that would be spoken of for years to come. The six pirates looked to one another for a change of movement. To see when they should be shot.

Then, starting with Barbossa, they started to laugh.

It _was_ a bit funny though. They had just returned to the land of the living and already were threatening each other, while they were sopping wet and looking like drowned rats. As they laughed, the pistols they were holding were lowered. The rest of the crew were unsure of what to do, so they watched to see what would happen.

"All right, then!" Barbossa said, raising his pistols, his tone serious. The laughing stopped in an instant, the pistols raised and primed for firing. Whatever amusement that had shone on their faces was gone.

"The Brethren Court's a'gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, you and I are a'goin', and there'll be no _arguin'_ that point." Barbossa said, looking straight at Jack.

"I _is_ arguin' the point. If there's pirates gatherin', I'm pointing my ship the other way." Jack said

"You are not getting out of this dad, all of the lords need to be there." Jewel said, both of her pistols aimed at her father, "Or perhaps you'd like to give me your bloody piece of eight to go in your stead, you bloody coward."

"Threaten me all you want luv, my piece of eight is staying with me, and I will not be going to the Court." Jack said. Jewel growled and cocked her pistols.

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and _you're_ a _pirate_." Elizabeth said, aiming both of her pistols at Jack. The Captain, in return, then aimed both of his pistols at her. Gibbs aimed one of his pistols at Elizabeth.

"Fight or not, you're not running, Jack." Will said, aiming both of his pistols at Jack. Gibbs moved both of his pistols to aim at Will. Once Barbossa started to speak though, he moved on of his pistols to be aimed to him.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, till there be none left, but you." Barbossa explained

"I quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate." Jack said with a smile.

"Aye," Barbossa said. He took a step forward toward Jack. Gibbs started to follow before Barbossa aimed one of his pistols behind him at Gibbs.

"And you'll be fightin' Jones alone. And how does that figure into your plan?" Barbossa continued

"I'm still working on that." Jack said, nodding his head. "But I'll not be going back to the locker, mate, count on that." Jack pulled back the trigger on the pistol that was aimed at Barbossa. It made a springing sound. One by one the pirates fired their pistols, all ending in the same result.

"Wet powder." Gibbs said. There were expressions of disappointment and relief amongst them.

"Wait! We can still use them as clubs." Pintel said loudly, holding up his own pistol. Ragetti smacked him in the head with his own pistol. "Ow!"

"Sorry. Effective, though." Ragetti said. Jack put a hand on Jewel's shoulder. She groaned before he said anything.

"You weren't really going to shoot me, luv. Were you?" he asked, his voice hushed so as not to draw attention. Jewel looked back at him, her eyes piercing.

"You are not risking our lives, dad," she said, shaking her head, "You are _going_ to the Court even if we have to lock you in the brig. Even if I have to take your piece of eight from your cold dead fingers." Jewel put a hand on her cutlass, not looking away from her father. Jack lifted his hand from her shoulder and stepped back, shaking his head.

"You've been with Barbossa too long. You're acting just like him." he said

"And what if I am?" Jewel asked

"I forbid you from being friends with him." Jack said, pointing at Jewel.

"You're not going to stop me dad." Jewel said, walking away. "Don't you recall our conversation in the Locker?" She smirked a little, enjoying her father's pain. But she thought back to what he said.

Was she really becoming like Barbossa?

She shrugged off the thought and went over to where everybody was gathering, even her father was going there. The charts were unrolled on a table. Will pointed to one spot. It was a small island.

"There's a freshwater spring on this island. We can resupply there, and get back to shooting each other later." he explained

"Brilliant." Jack said, looking over Will's right shoulder before looking to Barbossa. "You can lead the shore party, and I'll stay with my ship."

"I'll stay with the ship." Jewel suggested, but she was not heard amongst the captains.

"I'll not be leaving _my_ ship in _your_ command." Barbossa said to Jack

"Leave the ship to me, I'll take care of it while you're gone." Jewel put in once more, but was ignored again.

"Why don't you _both_ go ashore and leave the ship in _my_ command," Will said, earning stares from the captains and Jewel,"... Temporarily."

"I think I like that idea." Jack said

"Aye, it'll work." Barbossa agreed

"But it was mine!" Jewel complained

"You're not a leader, Sparrow." Barbossa said

"You're not old enough, luv." Jack said

"You're not experienced, Jewel." Will said

"But, bu-ARGH!" Jewel yelled, pulling at her hair. She stomped away, closing her eyes to appear in the crow's nest.

"I could be a captain if they gave me the chance." She grumbled to herself.


	13. Being Last

Chapter 13

They were to be arriving at the island soon. And still Jewel was pouting in the crow's nest, although she would not call it "pouting". She was thinking with an not amused expression.

Occasionally, her thoughts would drift back to her father's comment. Was she really acting like Barbossa?

She did threaten him in a way Barbossa might have, though. However, that was all the similarities she could think of between her and him. Jack, the monkey, crawled up to the crows nest and chattered something to Jewel.

"Wait a moment." Jewel said, reaching into her bag and pulling out her necklace, "Alright, speak." she said as soon as it was around her neck. Jack repeated what he said.

_"We're almost to the island."_ he said

"Thanks." Jewel replied, scratching under his chi-

Wait a moment, she never liked the monkey. The monkey never liked her! Jewel withdrew her hand, much to the confusion of Jack.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked

_"You make me think of papa."_ he said

"Your papa wouldn't happen to be Barbossa, right?" Jewel asked

_"My papa!"_ Jack said cheerfully. Jewel shook her head and turned away from the monkey. Jack crawled closer to her.

"Please stay away from me for a while. I need to think." Jewel said. Jack stared at her for a moment before climbing the rigging away from her.

She was not like Barbossa. She will never be like Barbossa. Jewel looked down to the main deck and saw the captain in question. She closed her eyes and appeared next to him. He only flinched slightly at the occurrence, not entirely used to her ship-jumping.

"I am _not_ like you." Jewel said firmly, pointing at Barbossa.

"You have grown roguish qualities Sparrow. I could almost say I'm proud of you." Barbossa said

"I am _not_ like _you!_" Jewel shouted, drawing her sword. Barbossa looked back at her. He smirked looking from the girl to the sword, then back to her.

"Are you so sure?" he asked. Jewel calmed down and looked at the sword in her hand. She quickly sheathed it and moved to stand at Barbossa's other side.

"I don't want to be like you." she said, "Aye, it feels better speaking my mind and it helps get my dad to loosen his grip, but you killed hundreds of thousands of people without any regret or remorse. And I feel terrible after killing just one person."

"Then who do you want to be like Sparrow?" Barbossa asked. Jewel looked up at him, unable to think of an answer.

"I don't know." she said, looking at the water, barely able to see her own reflection.

"Land ho." Barbossa said. Jewel looked up, seeing a patch of green on the horizon. She reached back into her bag to pull out her spyglass. Barbossa pulled out his, longer than hers, spyglass. There was a few clicking sounds nearby. Jack lifted up a long black spyglass that was longer than both of the spyglasses to his left. The two looked over at him. While Barbossa was unamused, Jewel cracked a smile at him.

"Dad." she said, shaking her head.

"Is there a problem with you and my spyglass luv?" he asked

"No dad, but I find it funny how long it is." Jewel said

"Make ready the boats!" Barbossa yelled, getting out of the middle. Jewel pushed her spyglass together and put it back in her bag.

"Just... How are you going to put that back together." she asked

"Gibbs!" Jack said loudly. The man in question was nowhere near them, and therefore, could not hear his captain.

"Oh, I'll help." Jewel said. She grabbed on to a part of the spy glass and held it up as Jack, fiddled with the rest of the device, clasping and unclasping parts to shrink it down to a smaller size. It took some time, but the deed was finally done.

"Thank you luv." Jack said, "This moment wouldn't help me atone for my past... crimes against you, would it?"

"Not yet. I'm still angry at you." Jewel said, pointing at her father.

"How can I make you forgive me then?" Jack asked. Jewel looked away and pursed her lips, before looking back at her father.

"Just wait for the opportune moment dad." she said with a smirk.

"All hands to the boats!" Barbossa ordered, "Grab what ye can to hold all the water you can carry!" Jewel hurried to climb into one of the boats. She did not grab a cask or a bottle, but she still wanted to get off the ship for a moment. She noticed Pintel and Ragetti in a boat of their own.

"Are you certain you don't want to join us?" Jewel called over to them.

"We'll be fine!" Ragetti called back. Jewel shrugged and let them be. Their boat was lowered into the water and rowed to shore in no time at all. Jewel looked back at Pintel and Ragetti's boat. Then she laughed as a large wave crashed into it, making them fall out and turning the boat over. They swam and walked the rest of the way.

"Honestly you two. It seems your gluttons for this..." Jewel stopped talking to them, seeing something large on the beach not too far from them.

"Crimety!" Pintel said running towards it with Ragetti right behind him.

"Hods bodkins!" he said. Jewel stood still staring at the beast. Barbossa and Jack walked up to her. As soon as she acknowledged their presence's, the three walked toward it.

The kraken was feared all around the world. From its bad breath to it's large tentacles, it was a very real legend. No man would dare chase after it, or attack it, unless they had God on their side to help them slay the beast.

But there it was. Very dead. Seagulls perched on the tentacles and flying all around it. Jewel looked at her tattoo, putting a hand on it.

"Bugger." she said. She looked at the large brown eye, then at her father and Barbossa's reflection in it.

"Still thinking of running, Jack?" Barbossa said, "Think you can outrun the world? You know, the problem with being the last of anything is, by and by, there be none left at all."

"Who would do something like this?" Jewel asked herself, noticing scars on its body.

"Sometimes things come back, mate." Jack said, with a smirk, "We're living proof, you and me." He pointed at himself and Barbossa. Jewel looked back at the men.

"Aye, but that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it?" Barbossa said, "There's never a guarantee of coming back, but passing on, that's dead certain." They stood in silence, absorbing Barbossa's words. Jewel put a hand on the kraken's moist, rubbery skin.

"Summoning the Brethren Court, then, is it?" Jack finally said. Jewel looked back at him.

"It's our only hope, lad." Barbossa nodded solemnly

"That's a sad commentary in and of itself." Jack replied

"You're going willingly?" Jewel asked

"Aye luv. It needs to be done." Jack said

"The world used to be a bigger place." Barbossa commented, crossing his arms.

"The world's still the same. There's just... Less in it." Jack replied. Jewel looked back at the kraken. She petted it once before walking back to Barbossa and her father, noticing the rest of the crew watching them behind them.

"Lets go to this spring." Jewel said

"Aye. Master Ragetti," Barbossa said, the one eyed man stumbling up to them upon hearing his name, "Stay on the beach and let us know if something should happen."

"Marty, stay at the edge. Let us know if Ragetti sees something that we aren't aware of." Jack said. The men nodded and took their places, before the rest, and Jewel, walked into the jungle. The spring wasn't far.

Unfortunately, a body was face down in it. Barbossa moved to it and dipped a couple of fingers in the liquid, tasting it. He quickly spat out what was in his mouth.

"Poisoned. Fouled by the body." he said.

"There went our fresh water." Jewel said. Pintel grabbed the body and turned it over. He looked like a member of Sao Feng's crew, even with a bamboo knife shoved through his mouth and into his head.

"Hey, I know him. He was in Singapore!" Pintel said

"Rawk, Singapore!" Cotton's parrot said

"Captain!" Marty yelled, pointing back at the beach. Everybody looked in the direction he pointed. Ragetti was waving his arms frantically.

"Oy! We've got company!" Ragetti yelled, pointing out at the ocean. In the distance, sailing up to the Pearl, was Sao Feng's ship. Tai Huang and his men pulled out their guns, pointing them at Jack, Barbossa, and Jewel.

"We're no longer the highest bidder?" Jewel asked, holding her arms up.

"... He's the captain." Jack said pointing at Barbossa, who only rolled his eyes in response.


	14. Bargaining

Chapter 14

The crew were rowed back to the Pearl, with all manner of weaponry at the Pearl's crew's throats. With Sao Feng's men all on board, the rest were in shackles. Barbossa climbed up on deck ahead of the Sparrows. Once they saw that Sao Feng as on board himself, the two quickly hid behind Barbossa.

"Sao Feng, you showing up here, 'tis truly a remarkable coincidence." Barbossa commented. The two Sparrows peeked around Barbossa to see Sao Feng. He noticed them though, and decided to start with Jack.

"Jack Sparrow," he started. Somebody grabbed Jewel's shirt collar and pulled her away as Jack came out of his hiding place in front of Sao Feng.

"You paid me great insult once." Sao Feng continued

"That doesn't sound like me." Jack said. Suddenly, Sao Feng quickly punched Jack in the face, breaking his nose. Jewel winced and pushed on the hand that held her. Jack put a hand to his nose to push it back in place.

"Shall we just call it square, then?" he asked

"Not quite yet." Sao Feng said as somebody grabbed one of Jack's arms while he held his nose. The man holding Jewel let her go.

"And you, Jewel Sparrow. The vixen who stole the hearts of my sons." Sao Feng said

"_That_ does not sound like _her_." Jack commented, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you another time." Jewel said, leaning to her right to look back at her father, before looking up at Sao Feng, "And I'm so-" Before she could finish, Sao Feng backhanded her across the face. Then he grabbed her by the throat, picked her up, then threw her away. Jack stuggled to get free to help her. Jewel pushed herself up shakily to her feet, coughing a couple times.

"So you won't accept my apology?" she asked with a hoarse voice. Jack was let go. He reached out his free arm to hug his daughter, but slowly pulled it back, remembering their argument in the locker. Will pushed through the crew to reach Sao Feng.

"Release her." Will said, pointing to Elizabeth, "She's not part of the bargain."

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa asked

"You heard Captain Turner. Release her." Sao Feng said, looking to his crew. Everybody's eyes widened at the title.

"... Did he say..." Jewel started

"Captain Turner?" Jack finished

"Aye, the profidious rotter led a mutiny against us." Gibbs said

"Will, you betrayed us?" Jewel asked, just shocked that he would turn on them after everything.

"I need the Pearl to free my father. That's the only reason I came on this voyage." Will explained. With her shackles removed, Elizabeth hurried to Will.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" she asked

"It was my burden to bear." Will said. There was silence as everybody digested the news.

"He needs the Pearl!" Jack said, pointing to Will, "_Captain_ Turner needs the Pearl!" he motioned to Elizabeth "And you felt guilty." He pointed to Jewel, "And you wanted your father back." he pointed to Barbossa, "And you and your Brethren Court! Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?" He held his arms out waiting for a response. Jewel started to raise her hand, but Jack pushed it back down. He smiled and pointed at Marty when he raised his hand. Pintel and Ragetti raised their hands too. Even the monkey raised one of his little hands.

"I'm standing over there with them." Jack said with a smile. Before he could join the group, Sao Feng grabbed the back of Jack's shirt and pulled him away, toward a side of the Pearl.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but there's an old friend who wants to see you first." he said

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends." Jack replied nervously

"Here's your chance to find out." he said, making Jack face a navy ship sailing toward them. All pirates winced at the sight. It was the Endeavour, Beckett's ship.

"I'm _certain_ I will not survive a visit with _that_ friend." Jack said

"Come along now, _captain_." Sao Feng said, leading Jack to where a boat was waiting. He struggled to free himself from Sao Feng's grasp. He succeeded and looked at the pirate lord of Singapore.

"I request to bring my daughter with me." Jack said, pointing back at Jewel, "Either we both go, or I won't."

"Either you go alone, or else." Sao Feng said. He nodded to his men. They all pulled out their swords and pistols, aiming them directly at Jewel. Jack looked like he was going to rush in to save her, but stopped himself.

"Dad, go. I'll be fine." Jewel said, feeling uncomfortable with the weaponry surrounding her. Jack sighed and nodded. Without looking away from his daughter, he climbed down a rope ladder to reach the boat in the water.

"Put these _pirates_ in irons," Sao Feng ordered, motioning to the rest of the Black Pearl's crew, "Especially her." He pointed at Jewel, who glared at him. She made no move to attack or fight back as her hands were clasped in shackles. With the last of the Black Pearl's crew chained, more crewmen began boarding the ship. Their uniforms belonged to the East India Trading Company. Once Mercer arrived on deck, Sao Feng stood in front of him.

"My men are crew enough." He said, a hint of outrage in his voice.

"Company ship, company crew." Mercer replied, walking away. Jewel observed the company crew as they took positions, readying to make sail.

"You agreed, the Black Pearl was to be mine." Will said, just as outraged as Sao Feng.

"And so it was." Sao Feng said before he nodded to one of his men. The man grabbed Will's shoulder and punched him in the stomach, making him double over in pain. Will and Elizabeth were quickly put in irons as more of Beckett's men came on board. Jewel let out a short laugh.

"I think Beckett's turning the tables on you." Jewel commented to Sao Feng. The glare he gave her made her start wishing she hadn't spoken. He walked up to her.

"And what makes you say that?" he asked

"W-Well, look around. Why is he not letting your own men crew the Pearl when you took it?" Jewel asked. Barbossa looked down at her, seeing where she was going with her thought.

"Aye. Either he feels you need more men to crew a ship at least six men can sail, or there be an issue of trusting you to sail it overall." he said. Sao Feng looked furious as he started to realize the pirates were right.

"No. We had a _deal_." he seethed

"Did ye now?" Barbossa asked, raising his eyebrows. Sao Feng stormed off, looking for Mercer. Jewel and Barbossa looked at each other, smiling at a job well done. Mercer started walking in front of the pirates before Sao Feng put a hand on his shoulder.

"Beckett agreed the Black Pearl was to be mine." he said

"Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship that can outrun the Dutchman, now, is he?" Mercer replied, before looking down at Sao Feng's hand. He lifted it up and pulled it back, letting Mercer walk away.

"So it is an issue of him not trusting you at all." Jewel said with a smirk. Sao Feng growled, looking at them.

"It's a shame they're not bound to honor the Code of the Brethren, ain't it? Because honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays." Barbossa said

"Aye. It seems what honor that is had is saved for special occasions and when the opportune moment comes along." Jewel said

"There's no honor in remaining with the losing side. Leaving it for the winning side, that's just _good business_." Sao Feng said

"The losing side, you say Sao Feng?" Barbossa asked

"They have the Dutchman, now the Pearl!" Sao Feng said, his fury over the situation showing, "And _what_ do the Brethren have?"

"We have... Calypso." Barbossa whispered. Sao Feng stared at Barbossa in silence, before he started to laugh.

"Heh, Calypso! An old legend." he said, mockingly. Barbossa glanced to Tia Dalma for a moment, looking back at the pirate lord just as quickly.

"No," he said, shaking his head, "the goddess herself, bound in human form. I intend to release her, but for that I need the Court," he reached out for the necklace Sao Feng had and held it up, "_all_ the Court." Barbossa let it go to fall against Sao Feng's chest.

"I would go to the Brethren Court and help in freeing Calypso?" Sao Feng asked. He looked away and stroked his beard in thought.

"Is that all that you wish to do?" Barbossa asked

"What are you proposing, _Captain_?" Sao Feng asked, smirking.

"What be accepted, _Captain_?" Barbossa asked

"The girl." he said

"What?" Elizabeth and Jewel asked in unison

"Which one?" Jewel asked

"Miss Swann." Sao Feng said, before walking up to Jewel, "Although having the daughter of my enemy in my hold may prove useful leverage against Jack. To make her suffer is tempting." He reached out and stroked Jewel's cheek. She looked away, trying to think of anything but what was happening. She was quickly slapped though, pulling her from her thoughts.

"No. It will be Miss Swann, and only Miss Swann." Sao Feng decided

"Elizabeth is not part of any bargain!" Will said, outraged at such an idea.

"Out of the question." Barbossa said, shaking his head.

"It was not a question." Sao Feng said, insistently. "I only wish to spend time with her, cause no harm, not get any revenge. That is all."

"I don't believe you." Jewel said flatly

"Done." Elizabeth said.

"What? Not done!" Will quickly said

"You got us into this mess! If this is what frees us, then done!" Elizabeth said

"Elizabeth! They're pirates!" Will said

"Will, you're a pirate!" Jewel yelled, "We're all pirates! Did you forget that we are even on a _pirate_ ship?"

"I've had more than enough experience dealing with pirates!" Elizabeth said shoving Will.

"So we have an accord?" Barbossa asked Sao Feng. The two lords smiled at each other. Sao Feng snapped his fingers. A man with several keys hurried forward. He started unlocking the shackles, freeing them all. Once they weren't bound though, that was when they drew their swords and pistols and fought as hard as they could.

"Pintel, Ragetti, get down to the cannons and fire on the Endeavor!" Jewel ordered, having noticed them hiding during the battle. The two nodded and ducked their heads to scurry down to the cannons. Jewel sheathed her sword and pulled out her pistols, firing them at whoever was wearing a uniform. Sao Feng grabbed her left arm, his long nails digging into her skin.

"Rest assured, I will have vengeance for my sons, Sparrow." he said. Jewel grabbed onto his hand to push him away. He let go of her and climbed down to a boat with the rest of his men, and Elizabeth, in tow. Jewel looked up to the helm, where she saw Barbossa fighting Mercer. She aimed her pistol carefully and fired, knocking the hat off his head. The man reached up instinctively, looked at Jewel, looked at Barbossa, then jumped off the ship into the water. Jewel ran up to him and looked back over the deck.

"Seems like they're all dead." she commented. She looked back at the Endeavor and saw her father on deck next to a cannon. The man she assumed was Beckett was nearby him. Jack lowered the lighter to the cannon. When it fired, the rope he was hanging onto pulled him up, and launched him into the air, screaming and flailing his arms all the way.

"My dad is insane." Jewel said, shaking her head, looking up. They had all lost him in the rigging and all ran to the port side where he should have landed. The rope he used slid off the railing and into the water, making everyone look overboard. There was no sign of him in the waters below.

"Dad!" Jewel screamed, worried. Barbossa turned around then stopped. Everybody looked in the direction he was staring. Jack stood on the statues that stood at the stern, just behind the helm, leaning on it with one arm, with the other on his hip, and one leg crossed in front of the other.

"And _that_ was without a single drop of rum." he said. Jewel laughed at her father's antics.

"That was amazing!" Jewel complimented. Jack climbed down and ignored his daughter, looking at Will instead. His wrists were in irons, Pintel and Ragetti stood on both of his sides, holding an arm.

"Send this pestilent traitorous cowhearted yeasty codpiece to the brig." Jack ordered, his voice low and deadly. Jewel watched sadly as Will was taken away. She reached a hand in her trouser pocket and hurried to him.

"Will!" She said, making them stop. She hugged him tightly and, without a single person noticing, slipped what she had in her pocket into one of Will's. With the deed done, she returned to the helm where her father stood with his arms crossed.

"You are not to see him Jewel. That's an order." Jack said

"I understand." Jewel nodded her head


	15. Freedom Trapped

Chapter 15

"You're still here." Jack said, opening the door to his daughter's cabin.

"Yes dad." Jewel replied, "This is why I yelled at you in the lock-!" Before she could finish, Jack closed the door and vanished. Jewel fell back onto her hammock and waited...

"You're still he-" Jack started, opening the door.

"**This is why I yelled at you in the locker dad!**" Jewel screamed. Jack flinched and closed the door. Knowing him though, Jewel guessed he was waiting on the other side of the door. An idea came to her. One that would ensure her privacy for some time.

She stood and walked to her cabin door. She just knew her father was on the other side. She held the door knob and waited... The door started to open. Jewel pulled it the rest of the way and slammed it closed, hitting her father's face in the process. A cry of pain was heard outside her cabin. Jewel giggled a little, lying back down on her hammock. Jack opened, holding his bleeding nose.

"Is there a problem?" she asked

"_That_ was uncalled for." he said

"You coming in here every minute is uncalled for dad! This is what I meant in the locker!" Jewel yelled, standing up, "I'm tired of you being overprotective! I want more freedom! Is that so hard?" Jack stared at her.

In a way, he had an epiphany, about Jewel. All she wanted was freedom. That was what he wanted at her age. He even wore the same fierce look he had when he was confronted by his father. In an attempt to gain that freedom, he ran away, setting the course for his future. That was how _everything_ started. And how he eventually had his own daughter.

"I... I understand." Jack said. The two stared at each other in silence. Jack slowly closed the door to Jewel's cabin. She quickly opened it and saw her father walking away. She closed it and ran a hand through her hair.

"That was awkward." she said to herself. She sat down on her hammock, unsure of what to do next. She was sure she was going to have an argument with her father, one loud enough even Davy Jones would have heard. But with it over so soon, she didn't know what to do with herself.

Her thoughts drifted to Elizabeth on the Empress. Yes, she killed her father, but Jewel felt she suffered enough to earn her forgiveness. She reached for her mirror, but couldn't find it. She looked in her bag, in her wardrobe, all throughout her cabin, but the mirror was missing.

_I bet dad is using it to watch me now._ Jewel thought angrily, Fine then, let him watch this.

Jewel closed her eyes and focused on Elizabeth, on Sao Feng, on their ship. When she reopened, them, she was on board. Unfortunately, she was on board. The men that saw her tried to grab her. Jewel ran around the deck, to avoid capture.

Something hit her, and everything went dark.

* * *

><p>When Jewel woke up with a strange pressure on her ankle. When she opened her eyes, a shackle was chained to it. The other iron was latched around a sword that was embedded in the floor.<p>

"How did you get on my ship?" Sao Feng asked, standing at the doorway to the small room.

"Are you sure I wasn't on board the whole time?" Jewel asked with a smirk. Sao Feng drew his sword, getting closer to her.

"I should kill you now. Be done with you." he hissed

"And face the wrath of my father and the Black Pearl as consequence? Is that what you _really_ want?" Jewel asked. He stared at her, then sheathed his sword. He walked back to the door. Without a word, he closed it behind him as he left her. He said something outside the door, probably making sure the guards keep watch on her. Jewel stood up and walked to the door. Small bars were at an opening. Before she could reach them, the chain stopped her. She sighed, seeing that she couldn't go very far.

"Is anyone out there?" Jewel asked. No response. "Anybody with keys?" She knew they were there. Two men, only one holding the keys to her cell and her chains. Jewel sat down.

"Considering I'm trapped here with no place to go, and you both have no other duty than to just watch me, we may as well have a conversation of sorts." she said, looking at her fingernails. One of the men shouted. The two men started arguing, although Jewel couldn't understand them.

She had left her bag and necklace back on the pearl. With the chain tight around her ankle, she couldn't jump back without killing herself, of bringing the whole ship with her. Or perhaps this is a moment where she could practice her ship-jumping.

She pulled her ankle up and looked at the chain. It was tight. She closed her eyes and focused, trying with all her might to be gone from this place. Her whole body felt exhausted from the effort though. Jewel stood and tried to pull the sword, or get it loose, but nothing worked. She was trapped on the Empress.

When her guard's arguing had stopped, Jewel started humming her mother's lullaby and closing her eyes. It was rather dull with nothing to do. Perhaps she can take a nap or something.

"Any chance either of you will let me out yet?" Jewel called out

"NO!" they both said firmly. Jewel flinched at the men's requests.

"Fine then." she replied, crossing her arms. She started humming her mother's lullaby once more.

She stopped and gasped, holding her arm. She heard whispers in her head.

"Track down the Empress... Find it... Take it and her captain..." The whispers repeated. It was Davy Jones who was the cause of them. Jewel held her head, trying to not focus on them. They stopped...

"_... Sparrow is on the Empress..._"

Jewel's eyes shot open. She stood up and pulled on the chain.

"Let me out of here! Please release me!" Jewel screamed

"No!" Only one man yelled

"You don't understand! Davy Jones is coming! He's going to kill us all!" Jewel screamed, fear gripping her. She pried at the chain around her ankle and around the sword, trying everything to give herself a chance of survival.

"I found you." came Jones' voice. A blast rocked the ship. Several more followed.

"What is that?" one of the guards asked

"It's Davy Jones! Please! I'm begging you! _Please release me!_" Jewel yelled. One of the men said something. The other protested. There was the sound of footsteps running away. One ran back and threw something in to Jewel. The keys landed nearby. Jewel scrambled for them and jammed them into her chains, trying to find the right one. She stopped when she heard voices from outside.

"Search the ship for any more men." a familiar voice ordered. Jewel tried even harder to get herself free.

"Please please please please please work!" Jewel kept saying, "COME ON!" The door was kicked open. Jewel barely had a chance to see who it was before the butt of a musket slammed across her face, plunging her into darkness once more.


	16. Tender

Chapter 16

_Twice... Twice I was unconscious. What is wrong with me?_ Jewel thought as oblivion began to lighten up. It did not take long for her to realize where she was, and what was going on. She was in somebody's cabin on their cot. Everything was very orderly, with a couple lamps to help lighten the room. However, one of her hands was chained to a bed post.

Once she noticed that, she struggled to get free. She pulled at the chain to try getting her hand free. After a couple minutes, she laid herself back down on the mattress.

"I should have stayed on the Pearl." She moaned in defeat. Then something caught her eye on the small table next to the caught. There was a draw and it was open slightly. She reached over and pulled out whatever was inside.

It was a pistol. A _loaded_ pistol.

The door creaked open. Jewel aimed the gun at whoever entered. The anger she felt at the moment, grew when she realized just who walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Ms. Sparrow." Norrington said, nodding his head to her.

"You bloody bastard!" Jewel yelled, shooting. She missed intentionally, just to see Norrington duck in fear. He did so, but regained his composure soon after.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you! NOW!" she yelled

"You need to reload." Norrington said, pointing out a fact that Jewel had briefly forgotten. She turned it around in her hand and sat up.

"I could still use it as a club though. I'll beat you senseless after what you've done!" Jewel yelled. Norrington slowly took a few steps closer to her.

"Ms. Sparrow." he said

"Don't come any closer mutineer!" Jewel yelled, raising the pistol higher. Norrington stopped walking.

"You look well." he said softly

"Oh really? After you betrayed us, we had to go to World's End and back just to get my father, and I look well?" Jewel asked, sarcasm laced in her tone, "Pardon me if I'm not all a twitter."

"World's End?" Norrington asked

"Don't say that it's not real. I've been there, I've seen it, it's real!" Jewel said, "And you look like your new life was worth it. What are you now? Back to being a commodore?"

"Lieutenant." Norrington said

"But you _want_ to be Commodore again, _don't you?_ You wanted your bloody life back, isn't that what you said?" Jewel asked, "So let me ask you, James Norrington, was it worth it? Was this worth turning your back on us? Stabbing me in the back? Was it all worth it for your bloody new life?" Regret began to show on Norrington's features.

"I didn't want to hurt you." he said

"Well, you did. It felt like you tore my heart out of my chest, just to watch you stab it repeatedly." Jewel said, sounding close to tears. "I can not believe I was actually starting to love you! But it was all a set up, wasn't it? You planned to get your whole life back from the beginning, right? You used us!"

"I had no intentions of regaining my title once I was allowed on board." Norrington said

"Just... tell me..." Jewel said, calming down, although the pistol was still in her hand, "Did you... feel anything? After the kiss? After I fought my father for you? Did you feel _anything_ for me?"

"I didn't _want_ to hurt you." Norrington repeated

"That is not answering my question! ... **Did you love me, or not?**" Jewel asked. With each second of his silence, tears began to get stuck in Jewel's eyes. He moved closer to her. She leaned back in response. He moved closer still.

"Stay back man." she said, holding the pistol up, but he still moved closer. "I'm warning y-" She was cut off when he pressed his lips against hers. She was shocked at first, but felt comfort in the notion and closed her eyes. While she was distracted, Norrington gently slid the pistol from her hand. He gently pulled away and she reached for the pistol as he backed away quickly.

"No!" she said, seeing him reload it. He aimed it at her. Tears were streaming down her face now.

"So. This is the new you? You meet an old friend, kiss her, then _kill her?_" she asked. Norrington knelt down in front of her, took off his hat and gave Jewel the pistol. She looked down at it, then at Norrington's bowed head.

"Do what must be done to help me atone for my actions." he said, closing his eyes, readying himself for death. Jewel held the pistol up. It would be so easy just to kill him, to pull the trigger and be done with one problem. She sighed, finding herself, unable to do the deed. She put the pistol on the table.

"Did you love me?" she asked. Norrington looked at her, his green eye meeting her brown orbs.

"Yes. I've always had since that night." he confessed. She put her hand on his cheek to pull him closer, for them to kiss once more.

"You know what must be done then." she said. Norrington stood up. He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a key. He used it to unlock the chain around Jewel's wrist, his hands careful not to be rough grabbing Jewel's hands.

"You overpowered me, nearly killed me." Norrington said

"And in your attempt to gain information from me, I said nothing and lured you into a false sense of security." Jewel added. The two smiled at each other briefly.

"I will free the others." Norrington said, his smile vanished.

"Others?" Jewel asked, rubbing her wrist.

"Elizabeth was named captain of the Empress by the crew. We found Sao Feng dead in his cabin. They are all kept in the brig." Norrington explained. Jewel stood up.

"Can you make me a promise?" she asked

"What?" Norrington asked

"When you release them, will you please join them? And join us?" Jewel asked. Norrington looked unsure. "Please, it's looking as if we're heading into war. We could use all the help we can manage. And I want you to help us."

"I will try." Norrington nodded. He moved to leave. Jewel picked up his hat and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wait." she said, "Just one more..." For the third time, the two kissed. Afterwards, Jewel put his hat back on and then leaned on his chest. Norrington put his arms around her.

"Please join us James." Jewel whispered. Norrington slowly let go of her and walked out of his cabin. Jewel focused on the Black Pearl and jumped back to her cabin. She lied down on her hammock with a smile on her face. She was thankful to be home, happy being loved, and hopeful for the future. And it was with those thoughts that she did close her eyes and sleep without a care in the world.


	17. So Magical

Chapter 17

It was strange. Very strange.

Once morning hit the Pearl, the young pirate walked up on deck with a smile on her face. She actually skipped around the deck, greeting people cheerfully. It was thanks to the night before Jewel was so happy.

However, the crew couldn't help but stare at her. Some were even afraid.

When she finally climbed up to the crow's nest, most everybody turned to Jack, expecting him to do something. He was uncomfortable under their gaze.

"Oh alright." he said before climbing up to the crow's nest to follow his daughter. Her chin was leaning on her fists with her elbows on the edge of the nest. A smile was on her face as she hummed a cheerful tune.

"Luv?" Jack asked. Jewel gasped and turned around.

"Oh dad! You scared me!" Jewel giggled. Jack leaned away from her, as is she had a disease.

"Are you... Unwell?" he asked

"Of course not! I'm perfectly fine, _wonderful_ in fact." Jewel responded, put off a little at the very thought. However, she kept her cheerful demeanor. "Why? Have the crew actually been complaining about my disposition?"

"Well, as a matter of fact... Yes luv. You scare them." Jack said flatly. Jewel's smile fell.

"Oh... I'm.. I'm sorry then. I just feel like I can fly in the air with the sun on my face and it's just wonderful dad!" Jewel said, spinning around with her arms out, the smile returning. She stopped herself though. "But, if the crew is not finding it to be a good thing, I'll try to ease up on it." Jack nodded and patted her on the shoulder.

"Good." he said. He was about to climb down from the nest, but then stopped and looked at Jewel.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked

"... I had a wonderful nights sleep, with the best dream I've ever had in a long time." Jewel explained, nodding her head. Jack accepted the answer and climbed back down to the main deck. Jewel sighed contentedly.

"Ah, romance. So _this_ is what I've been missing." she said. She honestly wished she had a flower to hold to help complete the picture of the love-struck pirate. But then again, they might ask questions. It's odd enough for them to see her so happy now, but if they knew _why_, things might get complicated.

At around noon, an island was spotted. With Jewel in the nest, it usually meant it was her duty to alert the rest of the crew.

"Land ho!" She yelled down to them all, "Island off our bowsprit!"

Maybe she would find a flower there.

From how far they were, they were only able to make out a large mountain in the center of the island with lush green landscape covering it. As they sailed closer, the crew began to notice that there were rocky walls surrounding it and even rocks in the water, camouflaged by sea moss and seaweed.

Jewel climbed down on deck to look at the island in a different perspective. Granted it looked large from just in the crow's nest, but the marvel of the island set in once she was on deck. Jack walked up next to her.

"This is where the pirate lords all meet?" she asked

"Aye luv. But first we have to sai-" Jack started

"Sail into a cave and down the devil's throat. It's the only way to reach shipwreck cove and the Brethren Court." Jewel said, turning to him with a smile on her face. He was surprised with his daughter's knowledge.

"Mom told me." she said

"Ah." Jack said

"Look alive, and keep a weather eye!" Gibbs called out, "Not for naught it's called Shipwreck Island, where lies Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck."

"You heard him. Step lively!" Pintel called out

"Makes me thankful we're not sailing through fog." Jewel said. Jack nodded in agreement. She walked with him meeting with Gibbs. The three walked up toward the helm.

"For all that pirates are clever cobs, we are an unimaginative lot when it comes to naming things." Jack commented

"Aye." Gibbs said

"Well..." Jewel started, trying to think of a retort. But then again she was a pirate named jewel.

"Yeah, you're right." She admitted. Jack stopped waking, making the other two stop.

"I once sailed with a geezer lost both of his arms and part of his eye." he said. Jewel made a face at the description.

"And what'd you call him?" Gibbs asked. Jack paused.

"... Larry." he answered. Jewel let out a short laugh, the turned around. She noticed Barbossa talking with Tia Dalma across the deck.

"No luv." Jack said, knowing what was about to happen. She looked up the stairs at him.

"Yes dad." she said, closing her eyes and appearing across the deck. From where she stood, she saw Jack shaking his head before going all the way to the helm. She turned back to Tia and Barbossa talking to each other, Pintel and Ragetti standing by.

"I don't reneg on a bargain once struck." Barbossa said, "But we agreed on ends only, the means are mine to decide." He reached a hand to her face to stroke her cheek, but it was quickly caught.

"Caution, Barbossa." Tia Dalma said, "Do not forget it was by my power you return from the dead, or what it means should you fail me." Barbossa's hand shriveled up, looking like it belonged to a corpse rather than a living human. Tia let go and began to walk away. Barbossa stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Don't forget why you had to bring me back," he said, "and why I could not leave Jack to his well deserved fate." She lowered her head, "It took nine pirate lords to bind you, Calypso," Upon saying the name, she glared at Barbossa, "And it'll take no less than nine to set ye free. Masters Pintel and Ragetti. Take this _fishwife _to the brig." Tia pulled her arm out of Barbossa's grasp and never broke her stare even as Pintel and Ragetti escorted her away.

"Right this way, Mrs. Fish." Pintel said. Barbossa payed no attention to Tia Dalma's hatred. Instead he looked at the hand that was temporarily dead. His normal human hand.

"You made a bargain with her?" Jewel asked

"Aye. In exchange for bringing me back to life, I was to help release her." Barbossa said

"And is she really-?" Jewel started, holding an arm out to the direction she was taken away. Barbossa only nodded.

"Oh my God." Jewel said, walking in front of him, running her hand through her hair, "That explains almost everything."

"There is more to our bargain though." Barbossa said, following her. She turned around to face him.

"What else?" she asked

"Two parts. The first I understood, but the second confused me at first." he said, "The first was that I had to help return Jack to our world. With him being a pirate lord, I knew he'd be needed. The second though, was to make sure no harm came to you, under any circumstances." This confused Jewel too.

"Me? Why would Calypso care about me?" she asked

"Was hopin' ye'd answer me that." he said, shaking his head.

"But she hates me! She almost made me drown before you saved me." Jewel said, "But then... While I was asleep, I heard of the curse that gave me this." She put a hand to the kraken tattoo. "I need to talk to her." She started walking off.

"Not now Sparrow." Barbossa said, stopping her with only his words.

"Why not?" she asked. He pointed ahead of them at the biggest cave Jewel had ever seen in her life.

"We're almost to the court." he said.


	18. The Madness of the Brethren Court

Chapter 18

The Devil's throat was a narrow winding river. Many a ship had crashed in its attempt to sail to the court.

"Luv, do any of the lords know of you?" Jack asked

"Jocard." Jewel said

"Other than him." Jack said. Jewel thought. She did have a run-in with Captain Chevalle, which was a rather painful experience. The rest of the lords, she'd only heard of.

"Why?" she asked

"Curious." Jack replied with a shrug.

"Captain Chevalle." Jewel said, recalling their meeting, "He also mentioned something in regards to money." She looked up at her father. He seemed nervous, his eyes darting left and right. He ran away. Jewel groaned.

Once again, a mistake her father made had almost cost her her life. Why was she the one to have to suffer through those moments? Why couldn't he ever take responsibility for himself?

"We're almost there." Barbossa said when he walked up to her. As soon as those words left his mouth, they arrived in the hidden cove that was the Brethren Court and Shipwreck Town.

The town was enormous. Cobbled together with all manner of ship pieces, in a way it almost looked like a christmas tree, complete with lanterns. All around the town, ships were docked. 5 flagships belonging to five of the pirate lords, with their small armadas docked next to them.

"There's so many." Jewel commented. Everybody else had gathered to the railing she was standing at as they sailed further into the cove.

"Aye." Barbossa said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "There's not been a gatherin' like this in _our_ lifetime." Jack walked up to them.

"And I owe them all money." he said. Jewel and Barbossa looked at the pirate. Then shook their heads.

"Sparrow." Barbossa said

"I'm not surprised." Jewel said. Jack looked at them both, then at Barbossa's hand on his daughter's shoulder. He took it off and pointed to the two.

"No." he said, walking away. As soon as he was out of sight, Jewel grabbed Barbossa's hand and put in on her shoulder. The two pirates smirked when he noticed.

"I still need to talk to Calypso." Jewel said

"After the meetin's adjourned Sparrow." Barbossa replied said. The Pearl was docked and the crew departed into the town. It was amazing how several ships were used to construct all of it. It was a miracle of architecture. The crew walked through the town, heading for the court.

"Stay close luv." Jack said

"And what if I don't?" Jewel asked

"We may be pirate lords here, but the word _pirate_ comes before _lord_." Jack whispered, "Just be cautious. You can't tell who may stab you in the back before it's too late." Jewel looked up at him.

"I'm impressed at your sign of actual wisdom." she said. Jack messed up her hair in response.

"Ms. Sparrow." A voice said, making them all stop. Jewel winced at the voice and turned to look down a hall where the voice originated.

"Bonjour Captain Chevalle." she said, a hint of nervousness in her voice. Chevalle moved closer and Jewel looked down.

"Chevalle." Jack said with a smile, holding his hand out.

"Be there a problem?" Barbossa asked

"Only a minor one. One that I would like to deal with myself without interruption." Chevalle said

"Really? And what did my daughter do to you?" Jack asked

"Ah, so my powder is working and you can not see the scar on my face." Chevalle said with a smile. He turned his head to the right. On his cheek was a deep scar. Jack made a face, but recovered.

"Hardly noticeable." he said with a smile. Chevalle's smile fell.

"That is not what I was told by all those madame, mademoiselles, and even my crew, after I met her." he said, pointing his cane at Jewel.

"It was an accident! I didn't want to fight!" Jewel said

"You insulted my honor!" Chevalle said, handing his cane back to one of his men and drawing his rapier.

"I did no such thing!" Jewel said, hastily drawing her own cutlass. Barbossa moved between the two, holding his hands out.

"Care to explain just what happened to have you hungry for Jewel's blood?" he asked

"I was strolling through my village, enjoying the day, when suddenly the _urchin_ fell on top of me!" Chevalle said

"I stole something and tried running away up a hill, but then I fell down and rolled on top of him." Jewel explained

"She humiliated me and I demanded she pay for her mistake." Chevalle said

"I apologized, and even offered what I stole to you! It would have bought _two_ ships!" Jewel said

"And when we fought, she marred my face." Chevalle said, putting a hand to the scar.

"He was going to stab me when I said my name. I closed my eyes and swung my sword, not expecting to hit anything." Jewel said, "I ran away after that."

"You cretin embarrassed me! I was shamed for losing a duel to Sparrow's daughter! And for that, my petite chou-fleur, you will die!" Chevalle said, raising his rapier. However, another sword quickly blocked the attack. One that belonged to neither Jewel, Jack, or even Barbossa.

Gentleman Jocard pushed back on his sword, making Chevalle stumble backwards. He regained his composure and dusted himself off. Jocard moved in front of Jewel and the crew, ready to defend.

"Step down. This is a matter between me and the Sparrow." Chevalle said

"You will not harm a single hair on her head." Jocard replied. Chevalle raised his eyebrows, his men moving forward to stand with him, outnumbering Jocard and the Black Pearl crew.

"Is that so?" he asked. Jocard's men, which were larger in body and number, approached and stood around their captain.

"Are you ready to face death?" Jocard asked. Chevalle looked at his men, a twinge of fear in his eyes. He scoffed.

"There is no point in my revenge now, so long as other are involved." he said sourly. He sheathed his rapier and walked off with his men. Jocard sheathed his own sword and spun around, hugging Jewel.

"Thank you for that." Jewel said

"It is good to see you again." he said letting her go. He looked at Jack.

"Hello Jocard." he said with a smile. The two men shook hands with each other.

"Welcome back to our land of the living Sparrow." he said. Jocard nodded at him before walking in the same direction Chevalle went. Shortly after, the crew of the Black Pearl followed.

"See what I meant?" Jack asked. Jewel rolled her eyes.

"Yes dad." she groaned. She just hated that he was right, but at least he wasn't rubbing it into her face.

They reached the room where all of the pirate lords have gathered, but first they stopped at a globe where they pierced their swords into their territory. Jewel looked at where Barbossa's sword was.

"The Caspian Sea?" she asked, "Isn't it a bit... small? And disconnected?" She looked at him, but he made no reaction.

"Aye." he said

"That explains you wanting to take my father's place." Jewel said, nodding her head. While Jack remained with the globe, the rest walked to a big table, where the remaining six pirate lords were seated. They all chatted, and argued, amongst themselves. Barbossa banged a chain-ball on the table, getting everybody's attention.

"As he who issued summons, I convene this, the fourth Brethren Court." Barbossa announced, "To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight, my fellow cap'ns." Ragetti stepped forward with a bowl and went to each pirate lord. The lords all put something into the bowl, the items ranging from a pair of spectacles to a playing card.

"Those aren't pieces of eight, they're just pieces of _junk_." Pintel pointed out

"Aye, the original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso, but when the first court met, the brethren were to a one, skint broke." Gibbs explained

"So change the name." Pintel said

"To what? The 'Nine Pieces of Whatever We Happened to Have in Our Pockets at the Time'? Oh yes, that sounds very piratey." Gibbs said. Jewel chuckled at the word 'Piratey'. Ragetti returned to Barbossa and held the bowl out. Barbossa held out his hand instead.

"Master Ragetti, if you will." he said

"I kept it safe for you, just like you said when you gave it to me." Ragetti said with a smile.

"Aye, ya have, but now I need it back." Barbossa said. He whacked Ragetti on the back of his head, making his wooden eye pop out and land in Barbossa's outstretched hand. He dropped it into the bowl.

"Sparrow!" Villanueva called out, noticing Jack hadn't given up his piece of eight yet. The pirate captain in question reached a hand up to touch a coin on the end of a beaded strand hanging off his bandana.

"Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord, and I'm content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us." Jack said, stepping forward to the table.

"Sao Feng is dead." came an all to familiar voice. Everybody turned to the entryway and saw Elizabeth, followed by Sao Feng's crew. The women were dressed in new pirate outfits. Elizabeth walked forward with her men following her, Heather going to her friends.

"He fell to the Flying Dutchman." Elizabeth said. There was a great uproar to this news.

"The plague ship?" Mistress Ching shouted out. Elizabeth plunged her sword into the globe and walked to the table, standing near Barbossa and Jack.

"And he made _you_ captain? They're just _giving_ the bloody title away now." Jack said

"Listen." Elizabeth said, getting the pirate lords to pay attention to her for a moment, "Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett, they're on their way here."

"Who is this betrayer?" Jocard asked

"Not likely anyone among us." Barbossa said assuringly.

"Where's Will?" Elizbaeth asked

"Not among us." Jack answered

"And it matters not how they found us. The question is, what will we do now that they have?" Barbossa asked

"We fight!" Elizabeth yelled out. The lords all broke into laughter at the idea. Mistress Ching stood up in her seat.

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress, a _well _**_supplied_** fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us." she said

"Where's James?" Jewel asked, noticing his absence amongst her friend's crew. Elizabeth looked at Jewel, before her eyes fell to the table.

"He helped us escape, but..." Elizabeth said. She didn't have to say any more.

"... No." Jewel said, shaking her head, tears forcing to come loose from her eyes. "Not him."

"There be a third course." Barbossa said, his calm tone drawing everyone's attention. Barbossa walked around the end of the table, "In another age, at this very spot, the first court captured the sea goddess, and bound her in her bones." He leaned forward on the table and nodded. Chuckles filled the air. Barbossa stopped nodding and shook his head.

"That was a mistake." he said. The chuckles stopped, "Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye, but opened the door to _Beckett _and _his_ ilk. Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. Y'all know this to be true." Jewel smiled at him, rubbing tears from her eyes. Barbossa walked over to stand next to Elizabeth.

"Gentlemen, ladies. We must free Calypso." Barbossa said, finishing his speech. For once, there was nothing but silence. Though nobody spoke a word, the shocked faces on the lords was enough. All at once, they started yelling in outrage to Barbossa's strategy.

"Shoot him!" Armand yelled

"Cut out his tongue!" Jocard yelled

"Shoot him _and_ cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue. And trim that scraggly beard." Jack suggested

"Dad, _you_ have a scraggly beard." Jewel commented

"It's not scraggly." he replied, putting a hand to the small braids that hung off his chin.

"Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa." Tai Huang said

"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now." Jocard pointed out

"And it's not likely her mood's improved." Captain Chevalle agreed.

"But the least we could do is try something!" Jewel yelled

"No! She must not be released, girl!" Armand yelled. Villanueva stood and pulled out his pistol, placing it on the table, facing Chevalle next to him.

"I would still agree with Sao Feng, we release Calypso!" he said. Chevalle stood up in response.

"You threaten me?" he asked

"I silence you!" Villanueva retorted raising his pistol. Chevalle punched Villanueva, making him shoot his pistol in the air. Pirate lords and their crew all started fighting each other, no matter who it was.

"This is madness!" Elizabeth said.

"This is _politics_." Jack said

"Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us." Elizabeth said

"If they not be here already." Barbossa said. Jewel looked at the fighting, then at her friends and family. They weren't paying attention to her. She backed away and ran before picturing the brig on the Pearl, the need to see Calypso pounding in her heart.


	19. An Explanation

Chapter 19

"I understand why you hate me, but why must you hate me so _much?_" Jewel paced in front of Tia's cell once she appeared in the brig. listening to the music that came from Tia's locket. She hummed along with it and stayed in the shadows.

"I do not understand." Tia said. She didn't seem to be paying attention. She was sitting in her cell, looking down at her locket as it played a tune Jewel knew all too well.

"Calypso, why? Just- Why me?" Jewel yelled, grabbing onto the bars. "How deep does this curse go? Am I to live a life of anguish along with being hunted by Jones?"

"Yes." Tia said

"Take it off of me! I don't care how, just take it off!" Jewel yelled, thrusting her arm to Tia.

"I can not." Tia said, looking up at Jewel. "You are upset... For Norrington."

"Why do I have to live like this? It always seems like every man I've ever loved loves somebody else, mysteriously vanished, or, as it always seems to be, dead!" Jewel yelled, tears in her eyes once more.

"Such is life." Tia said

"No, such is _MY_ life! Such things have never happened to anybody in a single lifetime. And I want it to stop!" Jewel yelled, "MAKE IT STOP!" Jewel had pulled out one of her pistols and aimed it at Tia. She looked at the girl calmly before standing up.

"It is not you that I hated, but de man who wooed me to be trapped like dis." Tia explained

"I am not that man!" Jewel said firmly, "And I swear I never will be if you remove this curse please! I'm begging you." Jewel was now crying.

"Your curse will be removed when I am free. All you will need is a drop of blood." Tia said

"W-what?" Jewel asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Your curse was mah last spell as Calypso. It is the final piece of eight needed for me to be free." Tia said. Jewel stopped crying As this news set in.

"That's why you wanted Barbossa to protect me." she said. She backed away and sat down on a barrel, Tia's song still echoing through the room.

"I'm the last piece of eight." Jewel said. She ran her hands through her hair, then down her face.

"An unintended one, yes." Tia said, looking down at her locket. "You must return to your family now, Sparrow." Jewel looked up at her and sighed.

"Would it be possible... To bring James back?" she asked

"Only if you had his body." Tia said softly. Jewel looked down at the floor and pictured the hall before the Brethren Court. She appeared there and walked up to where her father was standing, then stopped to lean on an archway.

She was just tired of everything. Tired of the fighting, of crying, of running, of being held back, of losing those that she loved. She was just so tired.

"Still fighting I see." She said softly, approaching the table.

"With no clear winner." Jack said. Barbossa groaned and climbed onto the table, holding onto the chain-ball and firing his pistol over everybody's heads. They all froze and looked at him.

"It was the first court what imprisoned Calypso," He yelled out, "and we will be the ones to set her free, and in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us _boons._" Jack looked at the chain balls in Barbossa's hands.

"Whose boons? _Your_ boons?" he asked before Barbossa climbed down to the ground, "Utterly deceptive twaddlespeak, says I."

"If you have a better alternative, please, share." Barbossa said. Jack paused for a moment.

"Cuttlefish." Jack said. Barbossa looked at him. Jack walked behind him. He grabbed Jewel's arm and dragged him with her.

"Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish." He said when he walked past Elizabeth to Mistress Ching, "Flippant glorious little sausages. Pen 'em up together," Jack continued, "and they'll devour each other without a second thought." He stood behind her and looked from one of her guards to the other, "Human nature, isn't it? ... Or... Or... Fish nature." He put his hands on Mistress Ching's shoulders, not noticing her two guards pulling a pistol and a knife, "So yes, we could hole up here well provisioned and well armed and half of us would be _dead within the month_," He walked on toward Gentleman Jocard, "which seems grim to me any way you slice it. Or," He edged past an extremely burly man of Jocard's, "as my learned colleague so naively suggests," He motioned to Barbossa, "we could release Calypso, and we can _pray_ that she will be merciful." He looked down at Villanueva, "I rather doubt it." He walked past Chevalle, "Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned, like which fury hell hath no? We cannot."

"Aye." Jewel muttered. Jack reached the end of the table where nobody sat.

"Res ipso loquitur tabula in naufragio, we are left with but one option. I agree with," Jack said, pointing across the table, Barbossa was smirking victoriously, "and I cannot believe the words are comin' out of me mouth... Captain Swann." Those at the end of the table were all surprised, "We must fight." The Court started to cheer in agreement.

"You've only ever run from a fight!" Barbossa yelled

"I have not!" Jack retorted

"You have so!" Barbossa replied. The lords looked from left to right at Barbossa and Jack as they exchanged words.

"Have not!" Jack said

"You have so!" Barbossa said

"Have not!" Jack replied

"You have so, and you _know_ it!"Barbossa said

"Have not, slander and calumny!" Jack said, "I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit here and now, that is what we all must do, we must _fight_ ... To run away."

"Aye!" Gibbs called out before the rest of the Court cheered in agreement.

"As per the code," Barbossa said, his arms crossed, a smirk plastered across his face, "an act of war, and t_his be exactly that_, can only be declared by the pirate king."

"Who's that?" Jewel asked

"You made that up." Jack said, outraged at the rule.

"Did I now? I call on Captain Teague, keeper of the code." Barbossa called out. Jack looked nervous suddenly. Jewel looked up at him. It was rare to see him like this.

"Dad? Dad, what's wrong?" she asked. Sri Sumbhajee nudged one of his men.

"Well luv," he said, his eyes downcast, "That Captain Teague Barbossa called, He's..."

"Sri Sumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly!" The man yelled, slamming his hand on the table.

"Well luv, he's..." Jack started again.

"Hang the code! Who cares..." the man continued before a shot was fired into his chest.

"He's _my_ dad." Jack finally spat the words out.

"_WHAT?_" Jewel whispered, looking back at the man at the top of the stairs behind them, smoking pistol in hand. The man had braids in his hair and wore a red coat with a hat with pheasant feathers on his head.

"Code is the law." he said before he started walking down the stairs.


	20. Fathers, Son, Daughter

Chapter 20

She couldn't look away. It was like looking _exactly_ as how she pictured her father when he was old. Right down to the beads and braids in his hair.

"Don't look at him." Jack said

"You told me he was dead!" Jewel whispered

"I know, but don't bloody look back at him!" Jack whispered harshly. Jewel begrudgingly obeyed. Teague stopped, standing behind the two.

"You're in my way boy." he said. Jack grabbed Jewel and walked sideways with her to be out of his way. Teague waved a hand behind him. Two old men carried an incredibly large book and put it on the table. Emblazoned on the cover in gold ink were the words "Pirata Codex", a large lock binding it close.

"The code." Jewel whispered. Teague whistled. A very familiar dog hurried up to him and climbed up to a chair, keys in his mouth.

"Isn't he the dog from Port Royal?" Jewel asked, recognizing the canine.

"How did...?" Ragetti asked

"Sea turtles, mate." Teague said with a shrug, taking the keys. The dog barked, as if in agreement.

"Sea turtles!" Pintel said. The code was unlocked and opened, a large thud echoing through the room. Teague ran his finger across the lines written on one page. He stopped and looked up.

"Barbossa is right." he said. Barbossa nodded a 'thank you' to the elder pirate.

"Hang on a minute." Jack said, stepping back in front of Teague to look at the code. "It shall be the duty of the king to declare war, or parlay, with said adversaries. Fancy that." He looked up at the end, having been proven wrong.

"There's not been a king since the first court, and that's not likely to change." Chevalle said

"Not likely." Teague agreed, walking back to a seat surrounded by various instruments and candles.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked

"Because the king is elected by popular vote." Gibbs explained

"And each pirate only ever votes for hisself." Barbossa added

"Selfish lot." Jewel muttered

"I call for a vote." Jack called out. The pirates all rolled their eyes and groaned at the statement. Teague picked up a lute-like guitar thing and began playing a tune on it.

"Dad, I promised Jocard you'd vote for him." Jewel said. Jack paid no attention to his daughter.

"I vote for Armand, the corsair." Armand said, standing up.

"Capitan Chevalle, the penniless French man." Chevalle said, standing.

"Sri Sumbhajee votes for Sri Sumbhajee." Said one of Sri Sumbhajee's men.

"Mistress Ching!" Mistress Ching said, standing.

"Gentleman Jocard." Jocard said, standing.

"Elizabeth Swann." Elizabeth shrugged

"Barbossa." said Barbossa

"Villanueva!" Said that eighth pirate lord. Teague stopped playing letting a high note ring in the air before Jack cast his vote.

"Ge-" Jewel started before Jack quickly covered her mouth and pulled her close.

"Elizabeth Swann." he said

"What?" Elizabeth asked, stunned.

"Dad!" Jewel said. Teague continued playing.

"I know, curious isn't it?" Jack asked. There was a great uproar amongst the pirate lords. Every lord complaining of Jack's choice, going against what is usually done.

"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code, then?" Jack asked loudly. A sour chord from Teague's instrument was played as a string broke, hushing all of the pirates in an instant. He glared at all the lords from his position, daring anybody to break the code.

"Very well," Mistress Ching said, turning to Elizabeth, "what say you Captain Swann, _king_ of the Brethren Court?" The lords waited with baited breath to hear what she had to say.

"Prepare every vessel that floats." she ordered, "At dawn, we're at war." Sri Sumbhajee stood up in his seat.

"And so, we shall go to war." he said in the highest pitched voice ever. Jack cocked his head to the side. Jewel snickered at the sound. The lords cheered and all made way to leave the court. Barbossa had Ragetti and Pintel hide the bowl of the pieces of eight just to smuggle it out. Jack turned around and smiled at Teague, who only stared back.

"What?" He asked, walking toward him, "You've seen it all, done it all, you survived. That's the trick, isn't it? To _survive?_" Teague put his lute down and stood up.

"It's not just about living forever, Jackie. The trick is, living with _yourself_, forever." he said

"How's mum?" Jack asked. Teague raised up a shrunken head.

"... She looks great." Jack managed to say.

"Take her. She wanted you to keep her close." Teague said. Jack gently took the head from his father stepping to the side. Jewel looked up at the man that was her grandfather. He smiled at her.

"You must be the girl I've heard tales of. Jewel Sparrow." he said

"Aye. That's me." Jewel said. Teague put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, your shorter than I expected." he said

"I'll grow, I'm only sixteen." Jewel said

"No you're not, your fifteen." Jack said, walking up to them. Jewel groaned.

"No dad, I had my birthday while you were in the locker." she said, looking ready to punch her father.

"Oh... Which was... How long ago?" Jack asked

"Jackie," Teague said, shaking his head.

"Did you actually forget your own daughter's _birthday?_" Jewel yelled

"No. I just... Can't recall it exactly. At the moment." Jack replied, "You should have reminded me."

"Why must it be my job to remind you of these things? Why am I always the one to pay for what you've done? Why do I have to suffer for your mistakes!I have to be the responsible one on board, and I'm tired of it!" Jewel yelled, "I hate your mistakes! I hate what you've done! And I HATE **_YOU!_**" Jack and Teague couldn't think of anything to say. The look of fury on Jewel's face showed that she meant what she said, and there was no way she would ever take it back. Jack swallowed some air and exhaled shakily.

"Lets go back to the Pearl, lu-... Jewel." he said. Jewel sighed.

"Fine." she said, walking away.

"She reminds me of you, when I was raising you Jackie." Teague said, "You've been holding her back too much, now she's pushing back." He put a hand on his sons shoulder. "Give her space. She'll be fine." Jack took in a breath and went to follow his daughter. He did not walk next to her, but behind her a safe distance away. Even so, she knew he was with her.

"And you never said you were proud of me." Jewel said

"What?" Jack said, not really paying attention.

"It was always 'Mom would be proud', 'Rose would have done that', but you..." Jewel stopped and looked back at him, "You never said that _you_ were proud of me. Of anything I did." Jack thought she was wrong. He tried to remember the things the two had done. He would congratulate her and pat her on the back with a "good job", but Jewel was right. He never did say those words.

"Jewel, I'm-" He started. She turned away from him.

"I don't want to hear it." she said lowly, walking to the Pearl.


	21. Facing Death

Chapter 21

A low mist hung over the ocean in front of Shipwreck Island. The pirate lords had all gathered their ships to be anchored in a line in front of the island. At the center was the Black Pearl itself. There was a calm in the air. It was the kind of peace that came before the storm though.

Jack glanced at Jewel. She continued to stare forward, not even wanting to see her father. Slowly, a single ship emerged from the mist.

"The enemy's here!" Marty called out, lifting his gun, "Let's take her!" Cheers erupted from the crew, and almost all of the pirate crews. Barbossa walked forward to join Jewel in where she stood.

"This doesn't feel right. Just one ship?" Jewel asked. One by one, more ships began to appear in the fog, varying in size, but all carrying the flag with EITC on it. The crews silenced at the realization they all knew: Beckett had outnumbered them in ships and guns.

"Rawk! Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" Cotton's parrot squawked, flying back to the island.

"This is not good." Jewel said, noticing the Flying Dutchman amongst Beckett's numbers. All eyes turned to Jack for what to do.

"Parlay?" he suggested with an uneasy smile.

* * *

><p>Barbossa, Jack, Jewel, and Elizabeth were to meet with Beckett on a small sandbar. All while rowing to the location, a dark cloud hung over everybody's head. None moreso than Jewel and Jack sitting across from eachother in the boat. The young pirate was not letting up on her hatred for her father. She had to suffer because of him. It only be fair to make him suffer because of her.<p>

"I'm sorry." Jack said. Jewel glared at him, then cracked a smirk.

"No you're not." she said shaking her head. Her smirk vanished and she looked away from him. The boat finally reached the sandbar. The four pirates climbed out and dusted themselves off to at least try to look presentable.

"He's not alone." Elizabeth said, noticing three figures at the other end of the sandbar.

"We're not." Barbossa commented. The four pirates walked side by side to where Beckett stood. As they got closer, they were able to see who the three people were.

In the center stood Beckett, wearing a dark peacock green coat. To his left was Davy Jones, standing in a large bucket of sea water. What was most surprising was who stood to Beckett's right. Will Turner looked as serious as the men beside him. He looked like he fit in perfectly.

The pirates stopped before Beckett's men. They sized each other up and stared for a moment. Barbossa was the first to speak.

"You be the cur that led these wolves to our door." he said to Will

"Don't blame Turner, he was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left." Beckett said. All heads turned to the left, including Jack, who was at the end of the line to the left. He looked back at the crew and held up his hands.

"My hands are clean in this... Figuratively." he said, looking down at his dirty hands.

"Grand architect? You had this all planned... You were going to betray us like Will..." Jewel said, putting a hand on her cutlass. Barbossa stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose. Jack had nothing to do with it." Will explained

"Well spoke, listen to the tool." Jack said, pointing to Will.

"I understand Will's betrayal, but you dad?" Jewel asked

"Will, I've been aboard the Dutchman, I understand the burden you bear, but I fear that cause is lost." Elizabeth said to Will.

"No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it." Will said

"I would not so much as call it betrayal." Jack said

"If Turner was not acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?" Beckett said, holding up Jack's compass, "You made a deal with me, Jack, to deliver the pirates, and here they are. Don't be bashful. Step up, claim your reward." He tossed Jack the compass. Jewel groaned.

"I should not be surprised. And yet I am." she said, "Dad, I think you've reached the epitome of stupidity."

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied, Sparrow. One hundred years in service aboard the Dutchman. As a start." Jones said

"That debt was paid, mate," Jack said, "with," he motioned to Elizabeth, "help." The Pirate King in question had a certain look on her face. She was planning something.

"You escaped!" Jones said

"Technically-" Jack started

"I propose an exchange." Elizabeth interrupted, "Will leaves with us, and you can take Jack."

"What?" Jack asked. Barbossa and Jewel were also surprised by the deal.

"Done." Will said

"Undone!" Jack said quickly.

"Done." Beckett agreed. Jewel and Barbossa walked to Elizabeth.

"I might not be fond of him at the moment, but we _just_ brought him back from the locker!" she said, "It's a bit counterproductive, saving him only to give him up in the end!"

"Moreso, Jack is one of the nine pirate lords! You have no right." Barbossa said. Elizabeth looked at Barbossa.

"_King_." She said with a smirk.

"I think I would have preferred Jocard as King." Jewel grumbled.

"As you command." Jack said, taking off his hat to bow, "your nibs."

"Blackguard!" Barbossa yelled, draw his sword. He sliced it at Jack and cut off the small bead braid that hung on Jack's bandana. Jack, the monkey, scurried across the sand to grab it in his mouth. Barbossa walked up to Jack.

"If you be sayin' something, I might be sayin' something as well." he said

"... First to the finish, then?" Jack asked. He turned his back on Barbossa and walked forward to switch sides with Will. He winced when he Beckett. He winced once more when he turned to Davy. Jack put his hat back on.

"Do you fear death?" Davy asked Jack

"You have no idea." Jack replied. Beckett stepped forward.

"Advise your brethren," he said, "you can fight and all of you will die, or you can _not_ fight... In which case only _most_ of you will die." Elizabeth stepped forward.

"You murdered my father." she said.

"He chose his own fate." Beckett replied

"And you have chosen yours." Elizabeth said, "We will fight, and you will die." She walked off, leading the way for the rest of the pirates back to the boat. One pirate stayed. The others stopped to look back at her.

"Ms. Sparrow, I assume." Beckett said looking at Jewel. She glared at him. He was the cause of everything. If it wasn't because of him, Jack wouldn't have made the deal with Jones, the heart would be safe, and all would have been well amongst the pirates.

"Aye." she said

"Is there anything you wish to discuss?" he asked

"The Wicked Wench. You had no remorse burning it? Even though you didn't look inside to see if anybody was still in it?" she asked

"No." Beckett said. Jewel growled and pulled out her cutlass.

"No Jewel!" Barbossa ordered. Jewel glanced back at him.

"Yes Jewel, don't." Beckett said, "I would rather not kill you myself. I'd much prefer Jones to do it." Davy chuckled at hearing that. With a cry, Jewel rushed forward sword swinging. Beckett drew his own and blocked her attacks. It was surprising, his skill with a blade. But had only been on the defense, never making a move to attack, and never moving from where he stood.

"You're quite skilled, Ms. Sparrow. You've a lot of spirit." Beckett said, pushing off against Jewel's clash. "Which makes it hard to do this." Jewel wasn't paying attention to his words. He swung his sword out to her feet, making her look down and jump back. When she looked up, Beckett's sword was swinging right at her face.

She couldn't react in time. She cried out and fell back, clutching the right side of her face. Jack was about to run to her, but Davy grabbed his arm with his crab claw. Barbossa was going to do the same, but Will and Elizabeth both grabbed his arms.

Jewel turned herself over, still holding the right side of her face. She breathed heavily and hissed at the pain. Beckett stood over her, his sword sheathed, his hands held behind his back.

"It is a shame I ruined that face of yours." he said, "But in exchange, I will offer you a deal: You can leave all of this. All of the piracy,all of the looting and pillaging. If you come with me, you will have a new life in England where your past crimes have been forgiven. And you will be safe as my apprentice." A low growl escaped Jewel's throat.

"Not in this life. Or in ANY OTHER!" Jewel shrieked, quickly pulling herself up and reaching out to Beckett's face.

Although her nails weren't long, they were still pretty sharp. Jewel clawed Beckett's face, leaving five bloody scratches on his cheek. Beckett was shocked, but quickly regained his own cool and collected composure. Jewel removed her hand from her face, a large bleeding line showing just under her right eye and ending at her chin.

"As the pirate king said, 'You will die.'" Jewel said lowly. She turned to join her friends. They were surprised at her actions and the result.

"So be it." Beckett said as the four pirates walked away. Jack the monkey climbed onto Jewel's shoulder and gave her the beads that Barbossa cut off from her father's bandana.

"You'll need stitches." Elizabeth said

"No. Let it bleed. I don't bloody care anymore." Jewel said, "I just want that bastard dead for what he's done."


	22. Hoisting the Colors

Chapter 22

They couldn't look away from her. But then again it was much less of Jewel herself, but the mark on her face. Jewel calmly closed her eyes and sighed.

"Please stop staring at it." she said, "Your eyes won't heal it."

"You should have it cleaned." Elizabeth said

"No! Let it bleed, let it scab, let it turn green and grow an arm, I don't care about it!" Jewel said loudly before looking away, "Just another scar." There was silence in the boat as it was rowed to the Pearl.

"Is there a plan against Beckett?" Will asked. They reached the Pearl and Barbossa climbed up on deck first.

"Aye. The tried and true fight 'em till they're dead." Jewel said, climbing up after him.

"We'll use the Black Pearl as a flagship to lead the attack." Elizabeth said, climbing up with Will close behind her.

"Will we, now?" Barbossa asked. The four watched as Tia Dalma, bound in several coils of rope was being led up from the brig, everybody holding the end of one of the binds.

"All right, Mrs. Fish, c'mon." Pintel said

"Barbossa, you can't release her." Will said. Guns and swords were pointed at him and Elizabeth before somebody grabbed their arms from behind.

"We have to give Jack a chance." Elizabeth said

"The man will save his own skin first before he would even think about helping us." Jewel said, "I am not letting my father's actions be my downfall anymore."

"Apologies, your majesty!" Barbossa said, walking up to Elizabeth, "Too long me fate has not been in my own hands." He picked up the necklace she wore. Sao Feng's necklace. His piece of eight.

"No longer." He said softly, ripping the necklace off before turning to the crew, "The pieces of eight!" The bowl with the pieces was brought forth.

"Wait." Jewel said. She pulled the bowl, and Pintel who was holding it, closer to her position. She put her hand on her bleeding wound and squeezed to help get more blood. She pulled her hand back and held it over the bowl, letting a few small drops land amongst the pieces of eight. She nodded to Pintel.

He stepped back in front of Tia Dalma, holding the bowl out in front of her. Barbossa held the necklace and beads, then dropped the last two pieces of eight into the bowl.

"Be there some sort of rite or incantation?" Gibbs asked

"Aye." Barbossa said, before waving his hands over the bowl. "Items to be brought together. Done. Items to be burned." He poured a flask of rum into the bowl and held a cannon lighter. "And someone must speak the words, 'Calypso, I release you from your human bonds'."

"... That's it?" Pintel asked

"It's that easy?" Jewel asked, expecting some complex ritual to be done.

"It was said it must be spoken as if to a _lover_." Barbossa said with a smirk. The men all chuckled at this. Jewel simply rolled her eyes. The laughter shortly died and Barbossa stood ready.

"_Calypso_, I release you from your human bonds!" he said loudly. He lowered the lighter into the bowl, but nothing happened. Jewel sighed and smacked her forehead. Pintel spoke up.

"Is that it?" he asked

"Just tell me, is... Is that how you would've said that to a _lover_? Perhaps even to my _mother?_" Jewel asked

"You didn't say it right." Ragetti said, gaining their attention, "You have to say it right." Everybody looked to him. He slowly approached Tia.

"Calypso," he said, leaning in closer to whisper in her ear, "I release you from your human bonds." Tia's head rolled back and the bowl lit up on fire, levitating in front of her. The items inside melted and smoked. Tia was pushed forward to inhale the smoke.

"Tia Dalma." Will said, trying to break free, but was still being held. There was no reaction from her though, "Calypso." Her eyes snapped open, looking directly at Will. The bowl fell to the deck. And Jewel Sparrow fainted, falling down, only to be caught by Barbossa.

"Sparrow? Sparrow!" He said, shaking her. She made no reaction to wake though.

"When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you," Will said, "who was it that told them how? Who was it that betrayed you?"

"Name him!" Calypso demanded

"Nay... hi..." Jewel whispered, though her words were slurred.

"Davy Jones." Will replied. There was shocked look on her face. It was replaced with one of pure sadness. Then, she started to grow bigger. Everybody holding an end of one of the ropes all backed away as she grew. Barbossa couldn't carry Jewel, so he placed her on the ground at the growing Goddess's feet.

"This is it! This is it!" Pintel shouted. The wood beneath her creaked and moaned. Some of the ropes snapped, breaking pegs and causing rope burns to those holding them, until she stopped. Calypso loomed over them, standing as tall as the mainmast. Barbossa took a step forward from the crew.

"Calypso," he said, kneeling down and bowing his head. The crew soon followed. Jewel pushed herself up and glared at them.

"What?" she asked, her voice sounding like Tia Dalma's. It was clear Jewel had no part in this though.

"I come before you as a servant," he continued, "humble and contrite. I have fulfilled me vow, and now ask your favor."

"What favor do you desire?" Jewel asked, standing up.

"Spare meself, me ship, me crew, but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters, or mine." Calypso and Jewel smiled down at Barbossa.

"You mutineer," Jewel said, "You've served me well, but not those who you would call captain. Should you fall in my grasp, I will show you no mercy! **_My fury will be known by ALL pirates!_**" Her voice was raised to a yell at this point. Then both Jewel and Calypso began yelling something in unison, shaking their heads angrily. Calypso suddenly turned into a bunch of crabs and floded the deck with them, before they all fell off the ship.

As everybody recovered, Jewel was lying where Calypso stood, her eyes closed. Elizabeth, Will, Gibbs, and Barbossa hurried to her.

"Sparrow!" Barbossa said

"Jewel, wake up!" Gibbs said

"Oow. What happened?" Jewel asked, coming to and slowly opening her eyes.

"Calypso." Will said

"What did she say? What did she _do?_" Jewel asked sitting up. Everybody looked each other, unsure of what to say. They all looked over the edge of the ship at the water. There was nothing to be seen except the blue water beneath them.

"Was that it?" Will asked

"Why, she's no help at all. What now?" Pintel asked

"Um," Jewel started, trying to think of an answer.

"Nothing." Barbossa answered, disappointed, "Our final hope has failed us." The wind picked up and lifted somebody's hat in the air. The clouds were all forming above them. Jewel looked up. She closed her eyes and felt the air around her. It was different.

"No." she said

"It's not over." Elizabeth said

"There's still a fight to be had." Will agreed

"We've an armada against us, and with the Dutchman, there's no chance." Gibbs said

"Only a fool's chance." Elizabeth said

"Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swann, and it's not something I'm intending to die for." Barbossa said

"You're right." Elizabeth said, "Then what shall we die for?" She walked through the gathered opened her eyes and watched Elizabeth.

"You will listen to me. **Listen!**" She yelled, pulling herself to stand on the railing, "The brethren will still be looking here to us, to the Black Pearl to lead, and what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No! They will see free men, and _freedom_! And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons, they will hear the ring of our swords and they will _know what we can do!_ By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs, and the courage of our hearts..." Jewel sighed and smiled at her friend, a song catching in her throat, "Gentlemen, hoist the colors."

"Hoist the colors." Will said. The phrase was repeated amongst the entire crew.

"The wind's on our side, boys, that's all we need!" Gibbs proclaimed. The crew cheered.

"Well then, step to it! Hoist the colors!" Jewel yelled

"HOIST THE COLORS!" Elizabeth yelled loudly. Her command was echoed to all the pirate ships. The crews all readied themselves and raised their flags. Jewel saw the flag above them. She glanced down at her arm, then closed her eyes, appearing on the yardarm the flag was waving closest to. When it reached her, she rubbed at her wound then smeared the blood underneath the right eye socket of the skull.

Once that was done, she appeared on deck to stand with Barbossa, Will, and Elizabeth. They stared ahead at the armada. They were ready.


	23. Iridescent

Chapter 23

_I'm not afraid_, Jewel thought, nervousness sinking in, _I'm not afraid._

As The Black Pearl sailed forward, the Flying Dutchman also did. The sky quickly darkened, and with a crack of lightning overhead, the rain began to fall. No not fall, it poured. The water began to crash in great waves. Everybody on board was bustling to get ready.

_I'm not afraid_, Jewel thought continuously, _I'm not afraid._

"Have you noticed, on top of everything, it's raining!" Pintel commented

"That's a bad sign." Ragetti agreed

"Man the capstan... Keep that powder dry!" Gibbs ordered. Barbossa looked at Jewel. She was shaking slightly, her nails digging into the railing. He put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. The Sparrow jumped slightly, then looked at him.

"Don't be afraid." he said

"I'm not." Jewel retorted, anger clear on her face.

"Then why're ye shaking?" he asked

"I'm not afraid!" Jewel yelled back, "It's-It's just a stupid storm." Barbossa stared at her and slowly shook his head.

"Yer lying." he said

"And so what if I am?" Jewel admitted, "My dad does it all the time."

"I thought ye didn't want to be like him." Barbossa said.

"I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid." Jewel said softly, staring ahead, "I'm not afraid..." Lighting hit the waters ahead of them, where The Pearl and Dutchman would have met. It began to sink and swirl in the one spot.

"**_MAELSTROM!_**" Gibbs yelled. Jewel stared ahead at the phenomena with wide eyes. She slowly backed away from the railing.

_I'm..._ she thought, _... I'm scared_.

"No Sparrow!" Barbossa said, grabbing Jewel.

"No no! Let me go!" she shrieked, struggling to get free.

"Yer stayin' here Sparrow, and we're all going to fight." he said

"No! I'll drown! I don't want to go like that! Let me go!" Jewel said, quickly brining her head back and smashing Barbossa's face. As soon as she was free she vanished. But Barbossa knew where she was. He ran to her cabin and found it empty. When he opened the wardrobe, he saw the Sparrow a blanket wrapped around her.

"Come on Sparrow." he said

"No!" Jewel yelled, "I... I can't."

"Stop yer simpering, you spoiled brat!" he yelled back at her. She made no reaction to his words. The two stared, before Barbossa sighed in defeat. He opened her cabin door to leave.

"I thought you were braver than this. I thought ye were like me." he said, "But... Who are you Sparrow?" Jewel's eyes widened at the question, Barbossa left without a single word, closing the door behind him.

Who was she?

Was she the ruthless rogue who fought for blood? Was she the sneaky girl who lied through her teeth but could never kill a soul? Was she a scared child who hides at the first sign of danger?

Or was she somebody else?

"Yeah. Who am I?" Jewel asked, thunder blasting outside. She stood numbly and walked to her hammock, picking the mirror up from the table and just looked. Not at anybody else, but herself.

She was sixteen years old. A gold ring hung off her right ear. A large scratch on her face would make an interesting scar, but it's not the first, or the only one she had.

She couldn't help think about the times she got the other her body wore, but then... Those thoughts drifted to her father and her. They were happy together. Very happy. He did do things that frustrated her back when she was younger, but she didn't care. It was...

"Just another adventure." she said. She put the mirror down and sank to her knees. Everything that had happened began to sink in. Everything she saw, everything she did, and worst of all, everything she said.

"Oh God," she said, "What have I done?" She covered her eyes as a few tears managed to break through. Soon, she pulled them away.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself

_It's just a storm, and if you stayed away from the railing, you wouldn't get thrown overboard._ she thought. She stood, glancing down at the mirror.

"Who am I? I'm Jewel Oceanis Sparrow." she said before running out of her room and up on deck.

"More speed! Haul your wind and hold your water!" Barbossa yelled, before he noticed Jewel on deck, "Welcome back Sparrow! Not thinkin' of runnin'?"

"And leave all of you to fend for yourselves? Hardly!" Jewel yelled back to him. Barbossa smiled and laughed.

"That's the girl I know." he said. Jewel nodded to him, then hurried to help where she could. The ship lurched slightly as it entered the giant whirlpool. Jewel closed her eyes and breathed in a couple time to help her ease her mind. She was not going to run away.

"Take her out or she'll overbear us!" Will yelled at Barbossa

"Nay, farther in! We'll cut across to faster waters!" Barbossa yelled

"Prepare to broadside!" Elizabeth shouted

"Captain the guns!" Gibbs ordered. Jewel grabbed what powder she could and ran to the different cannons, giving them to whoever was manning them.

_Back to being a powder monkey._ she thought, smirking. When she reached the last one, she stood tall.

"All hands ready?" she called out

"At the ready!" Will yelled, confirming that all cannons were ready to fire. Jewel nodded and looked at the Flying Dutchman across from them.

"Easy boys!" she yelled

"Batten down the hatches! Stick to your guns! Sight the flash!" Gibbs ordered. The Dutchman was coming into view.

"Come on!" Pintel yelled

"Hold it! Wait till we're more to port!" Gibbs said

"Hold..." Jewel. The Dutchman was getting more in view of the cannons.

"Fire!" Jewel yelled

"Fire!" Barbossa yelled

"Fire!" Elizabeth screamed

"Fire!" Will shouted. The cannons fired from both ships. Splinters flew as the wood was crushed by the cannonballs. Jewel dodged a couple before running across the deck to climbed up to the helm.

"It be too late to alter course now, mateys!" Barbossa shouted before laughing.


	24. Symphony of Chaos

Chapter 24

The sound of cannon-fire filled the air like a song, pounding and pulsing through every pirate and sailors chest with the each blast and explosion. Every time a cannonball made its mark splinters of wood erupted from the spot. The splinters could blind, or even kill somebody, if they were careless.

At the helm , standing near Barbossa, Jewel ducked when a cannonball tore through one of the lanterns that stood on both sides of the stern. The rain falling from the sky never let up. It only ever seemed to get harder with every passing second.

"They're going to board!" Barbossa shouted. Jewel noticed men on the Dutchman hanging on to ropes hanging above them. She went to the railing and looked at the crew.

"Grab your grappling hooks and make ready to board! They want to fight us on our ship, we may as well do the same!" Jewel yelled. "And hurry!" Many grabbed what ropes they could find to help them swing over to the Dutchman, just as fishmen and sailors swung to the Pearl. She ran down on deck and took out her pistols firing at the sailors, considering they only affected mortal men. When a fishman came at her, she spun both of her pistols around and slammed them across the mutants face once, surprising him and making him step back, then again, knocking him overboard.

Jewel spun her pistols around, tucking them into her belt. She pulled out her cutlass and with a cry, joined the fray. Every normal man she killed she flinched at the sight. As much as she had done it, looking back at all the lives she'd taken, it was disturbing. She couldn't stand killing somebody, but it had to be done, or else...

No, she shouldn't focus on the other option. Maybe she'll think about it when her life, and the lives of her friends and family, wasn't at stake.

The young pirate quickly pulled out one of her pistols and shot it at somebody who was going to attack Elizabeth from behind. The woman looked back at her. Jewel smiled at her before going back to fighting. But she couldn't help but look back at how Elizabeth and Will were faring.

They both fought valiantly, their moves coinciding perfectly, as if the fight was rehearsed. In synchronization they stabbed and sliced at their foes, occasionally clasping hands or locking arms to do so. They pinned one of Jones' men to the mast and stabbed him with both of their swords. As Elizabeth moved to continue the fight, Will grabbed onto her arm.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Will you marry me?" he asked

"What?" Jewel asked surprised. There remained a stunned silence between the two, even with the battle around them. Jewel was grabbed by the neck by a sailor, who was ready to stab her eyes out, but she caught his hand.

"You're asking her now?" Jewel asked in a strained voice, kicking the man in the mid-section, looking away when she shot him in the head with her pistol. A fishman sliced at Will and Elizabeth, and they both blocked the blow.

"I don't think now is the best time!" Elizabeth shrieked. The lovers turned away to continue fighting.

"Now may be the only time!" Will said, before finishing off the creature he was fighting. He hurried up to Elizabeth to grab her arm once more.

"I love you." he said. They pushed away from each other to fight once more, before meeting again, grabbing on to one of the other's arms.

"I've made my choice. What's yours?" he asked. Jewel stopped her fighting, holding a man in a headlock and looked at them.

"You can't be serious!" she said loudly, kneeing the man in the back and dropping him to the ground. She pulled out her pistol and shot him where he lay.

"Marriage at sword-point?" Jewel asked

"You'll be my brides-maid!" Elizabeth said

"Fair enough, alright, I like it." Jewel said, before running a man through with her sword. She shoved him off to a fishman, knocking him down.

"Barbossa!" Elizabeth yelled, "Marry us!"

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" Barbossa yelled back, fighting his own battle at the helm with regular man and fishman.

"I'm coming!" Jewel shouted appearing next to him. She startled the man, then punched him. He held his face and backed up, just enough to fall down the stairs. Will and Elizabeth continued fighting.

"Barbossa! NOW!" Will yelled

"Fine then!" He yelled. He climbed up on a table in front of the helm. While he stood, Jewel shot a sailor on the other side of it, through Barbossa's legs. The captain in question put a hand over his heart. Will had his arms around Elizabeth looking up at him.

"Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today..." Barbossa started, before a fishman charged up to fight him, "To nail your gizzard to the mast, you poxy cur!" He kicked the man in the face, falling back to Jewel's sword. She pulled it out and sliced him across his belly.

"Elizabeth Swann, do you take me to be your husband?" Will asked, stopping in their sudden fighting.

"I do!" she replied excitedly.

"Great!" Will replied with a smile on their face. They both fought together in unison once more, spinning around with their swords in hand.

"Will Turner, do you take me to be your wife, in sickness and in health, with health being the less likely?" she asked. They stopped once more.

"I do." Will said

"As captain, I now pronounce you," Barbossa said, swinging his sword, fighting two men at once, before killing them one at a time. Jewel shoved a fishman overboard, but grabbed a hatchet he was holding. Elizabeth and Will continued their own fighting.

"You may kiss," Barbossa started, before he shot somebody, laughing. The couple tried to kiss, but were interrupted by the fighting. Jewel threw the hatchet, hitting a fishman in the head. She ducked to avoid losing her head, then fought with the fishman who attempted such a deed.

"You may _kiss_," Barbossa tried again, but then he helped Jewel fight off the fishman. With all of the fighting they were doing, Will and Elizabeth briefly lost contact with another, actually striking blades with each other in the end.

"**_JUST KISS!_**" Barbossa and Jewel yelled, kicking the man away. He came back and Barbossa took care of him. With everybody busy she moved closer to the railing and watched.

Amongst all of the fighting and explosions, the waves crashing all around the ship was love. It was amazing that the world seemed to have dissolved around them as they were lost in the bliss of just the one magnificent moment. Jewel sighed and felt her cheek. Was that a tear or rain water?

That was not important.

What was important was the sword that fell next to her. Jewel spun around and fought the man that tried to kill her, killing him in the end.

"It's rude sneaking up on a lady." she muttered. The helm was spinning when it shouldn't have. Cotton was trying to stop it. Jewel dodged through the battle to grab on to it, almost being lifted up.

"Help me!" Jewel yelled. Cotton grabbed it as well, the two of them straining to get the wheel into a suitable position. The ship was leaning more though. The pirates' eyes grew wide staring at the masts of both ships. The Black Pearl finally leaned over on to the Dutchman, their masts catching each other.

That's when she spotted them, high on the mast near the crow's nest of the Dutchman, were Davy Jones and her father, who was holding the dead man's chest. Jewel smiled.

"He got it!" she said. Jack stumbled and fell. Davy grabbed the other end of the chest, unintentionally saving her father. Jewel looked back at the fighting. It looked like everything was being handled. The numbers against them were trickling down.

"No Jewel." Barbossa said. Jewel smiled at him and let out a short laugh.

"Yes _Barbo_." she replied, before ship-jumping to the Dutchman. Instantly the girl was attacked. One blow knocked her sword right out of her hand. It skittered on the wood some distance away from her though. She knelt down and head butted the man in the chest, but also drove her knife from her boot into his gut. She twisted it, kicked the man in the shin. She grabbed hold of him and with a mighty roar, she lifted him up and threw him to the deck. She pulled her knife out of the man and slid it back into her boot.

The scratch on her face stung a little. Jewel rubbed at it while picking up her sword. She pulled her hand back seeing red. She couldn't see her own reflection, but she could only imagine what the regular sailors saw in her with half her face covered in blood. She looked at a man who was trembling staring at her. She smirked and growled, barring her teeth for good measure. Then man ran off to fight another opponent, not wishing to lose his life to the hellion that was unleashed on the Dutchman.


	25. Doomed Lives

Chapter 25

Something fell from above. Jewel couldn't tell what it was, but she saw where it landed. She fought her way to the spot, but somebody beat her to it. Will swung over from the Pearl to the Dutchman and picked it up. Jewel grabbed his arm. He pulled away until he realized who it was. Jewel's eyes grew wide when she realized what he was holding.

"The chest, you have the chest!" she said happily. a loud thud drew their attention, they looked across the deck, through the fighting and spotted Davy Jones. Will and Jewel nodded to each other, charging into the fray, dodging cannon blasts and other fights, until they met Maccus, the shark headed man.

"Turner!" He yelled, charging at him with his hatchet. They dodged the attack, that made them split. With a shove and a shriek Jewel was pushed over a railing and landed on her back on a lower deck.

"Ow." she moaned. A fishman came in view, he was about to swing something down to kill her, but Jewel thought quickly and pulled her legs up, her feet stopping the attack. The man pulled back his weapon in surprise. Jewel pulled one of her pistols out and shot him before jumping to her feet and punching him in the face. The fishman fell back in surprise. Jewel shook her hand, the punch actually stinging a little.

She hurried up the stairs to the main deck to find Will. She spotted him fighting somebody, but couldn't believe her eyes. For fighting Will was his own father. And yet he fought Will as if he was his enemy.

"Bootstrap," Jewel said, shaking her head in disbelief. She was going to run over to the two, in hopes of making them stop. But instead Jewel stopped. No, she shouldn't let her emotions take control of her now.

She scanned the deck for the Dead Man's Chest before she finally spotted it beyond Will and Bill's fight. She ran to it, sliding on the wet deck to catch it in her arms when she noticed Davy approaching it as well.

The cursed captain carried a sword that glimmered and shined. Jewel growled and placed the chest down behind her, pulling out her own cutlass.

"Hand it over." he ordered. She raised her cutlass.

"_No_." she said

"What's in yer head girl?" Davy asked getting closer.

"I... am not afraid of you any more. You're just a giant squid. I eat squid for my breakfast," she said, "and I eat it RAW!"

"Hm. I may actually enjoy this." Davy said, taking a few steps forward. The two attacked with their swords, but in a few short moves, Jewel's cutlass was thrown out of her hand and amidst the fighting.

"That's not good." Jewel said slowly, knowing her pistols would have been useless. She backed up, her heels touching the chest. From above, Jack landed in front of her.

"Dad!" Jewel said with a smile

"Don't worry luv!" Jack said, pulling out his sword. Unfortunately, what remained of his sword was a sliver that resembled more of a knife.

"... I'm worrying." Jewel said flatly

"Well, luv, we're running." Jack said

"Good idea." Jewel nodded her head. The two ran from Davy Jones, who was at both of their heels and gaining. They stopped behind the Kraken wheel, Jones stopping on the other side of it. Jack and Jewel would jerk in one direction and Jones would follow. No matter which way they took though, they never ran out from behind the wheel. Davy stood up and raised an eyebrow, looking down at the wheel.

The cursed sea captain began to walk through the wheel. Jewel's eyes grew wide watching, a question suddenly occurring to her touching the tattoo on her arm.

"Could _I_ do _that?_" she wondered. Jack thought quickly and turned the wheel around. Doing so caused Davy to spin around with it. The Sparrows smiled and snickered at the sight. when the wheel spun in front of them, Davy leaned forward and roared, his tentacles shaking madly. They both screamed and ran away. Jack pushed Jewel ahead of him.

"Keep going Jewel!" he said, turning around and continuing his cat and mouse game with Jones. Jewel spotted her sword on deck, then turned around to see her father fighting Jones. Jack had grabbed onto one of the wheel spokes and was using it to fight. Davy tore it out of his hands before backhanding him with his claw, making him fall back to the ground some distance away.

"Dad!" Jewel yelled, not seeing him get up. She growled and charge to Davy, sword raised and ready to strike. Davy turned to her and caught Jewel's sword with his crab claw, spinning around to make her lose her grip and fall to the deck. He looked at her, then threw the sword past her and overboard into the whirlpool.

"No!" Jewel shouted. She took in a few breaths, then held her arms akimbo, willing to fight with her own bare hands. Elizabeth suddenly swung over from the Pearl landing at Jewel's side.

"All right, then! You'll see no mercy from me!" Davy yelled at the girls.

"That's why I brought this!" Elizabeth said, drawing her own sword.

"My dad's down, I need to see if he's okay!" Jewel shouted

"Go!" Elizabeth said to her. Jewel knelt by her father and shook him.

"Dad, wake up! Please! Don't die." she said

"I am not yet dead, luv." Jack said. Jewel smiled and hugged him. He was surprised by the action, Jack held his arms out unsure of what to do. Jewel pulled away and looked at him.

"Where's the chest?" he asked

"It's useless without the key." Jewel said. Jack's eyes turned to the deck.

"Not any more." he said. Jewel turned and saw a little squid tentacle holding the key and crawling along the deck like a caterpillar. Then she looked at Will fighting Bootstrap. She snatched the key and without looking, tossed it back to her father. He caught it and watched Jewel run to where Bootstrap and Will were. Will pinned Bootstrap to the railing, his knife drawn. He looked ready to kill his own father.

"Bootstrap! Will! Stop!" Jewel yelled, gaining their attention. "Please." Something seemed to flicker in Bootstrap's eyes. There was something familiar about the girl. He knew her. Will looked back at Elizabeth fighting Davy Jones. He kicked her down to the deck, knocking her out.

"I'm not going to kill you. I made you a promise." Will said, stabbing his knife into the railing. Jewel looked back at Will, then turned to Bootstrap.

"I know you." he whispered, "Don't I?" Jewel nodded her head. She looked back at Davy when he heard him roar. Will had run his sword straight through him. The end of the blade protruding from his middle area. Jewel put a hand on the area, remembering a nightmare.

"Mister, did you forget? I'm a heartless wretch." Davy said, bending the tip of the sword back. He chuckled slightly, before Will tried pulling his sword back. He waved his arms around, trying to hit him, before he managed to kick Will down with his crab leg.

"Will!" Jewel yelled, running over toward him, but stopping before she could have been considered 'part of the fight'.As soon as she was conscious, Elizabeth looked worriedly at Will, with him looking back at her as well. Davy glanced at the two.

"Ahhh, love." he said, "A dreadful bond. And yet, so _easily_ severed. Tell me," he stood over Will, "William Turner, do you fear death?"

"Do you?" came Jack's question. All eyes turned to Captain Jack Sparrow. The chest was open at his feet, the heart of Davy Jones in one hand, with his dagger of a sword hovering over it, ready to strike at any moment. Jewel let out a shaky breath she didn't know she was holding, a smile crossed her face.

"Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand." Jack said

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow." Davy said

"Cruel is a matter of perspective." Jack said

"Is it, now?" Davy asked

Everything happened so quickly, nobody had a chance to react or stop him.

Davy Jones raised his sword and spun around toward Will. He stabbed him in the heart, twisting the weapon in deeper, pinning Will to the wood of the Dutchman. Davy chuckled, looking back at Jack. All eyes were glued to the scene with shocked apprehension of what will happen next. While Will was in pain, and showing every excruciating moment of it. Elizabeth crawled to Will, her hands on his face. Jewel's breathing was quickened, her heart pounding with anger and hatred.

"Will! Will! Look at me! Stay with me! You're all right!" Elizabeth said, trying to convince herself the lies she told would be made true. Jack looked at Davy's heart and was going to stab it, but couldn't. Jewel clenched her fists and glared at Davy.

"You... _You_... **_MONSTEEER!_**" Jewel shrieked, running up to him. He knocked her away with his claw, but she came right back, clawing at his face and pulling the tentacles on his beard. He knocked her away once more. As she was going to try again, he grabbed Jewel's arm with his claw and squeezed it. She screamed in pain, actually _feeling_ the bone break. Suddenly, he jerked Jewel close to his body at a certain angle. She gasped at the feeling of cold metal piercing her skin.

"Your soul was always meant to be mine girl." he said. She sneered and spat in his face. He quickly let go of her arm, grabbing her around the neck with his crab claw.

"Dad..." she wheezed, losing air. Bootstrap picked up the knife, memories coming back to him, realization kicking in.

"William! My son!" he said, "And Jewel!" Bootstrap ran forward launching himself to grab onto Davy's back to fight him. Jewel was dropped to the ground who curled into a ball coughing and holding her neck. She pushed herself up with her left arm, then cried out in pain, falling back down to the deck. Jack stared in horror at Jewel, unsure of what he must do.

"Don't... Don't worry... but... But dad. Will." she wheezed. Jack nodded to her firmly and went to Will and Elizabeth. Jewel managed to stand up, holding her injured arm close. She stood with them, but then fell to her knees when fit of coughs shook her body. A warm liquid had managed to escape her lips. Jewel rubbed at her lips and saw red. Davy pinned Bootstrap.

"You will not forestall my judgment!" he yelled, about to deliver his final blow.

"Now!" Jewel said. Jack stabbed the heart, holding Will's hand around his blade to do so. Davy's breathing became shallow. He turned and saw the reason why. Davy stood still for a moment looking to the sky.

"_Calypso._" he whispered, falling overboard.

"It's over." Jewel said. She hissed, pain searing through her body. Jewel wrapped her good arm around the area where she was stabbed.

"Jewel!" Jack said, catching her before she fell over. She pulled her hand back and the two saw blood.

"Davy used the sword that was stuck in him to get me." she said. She leaned over and coughed some more. Jack looked at the Pearl. They were aiming a cannon up at the masts to separate the Pearl and Dutchman.

"We have to leave." he said

"Then go." Jewel said. Jack stared down at her, shaking his head at what she wanted.

"No." he said

"I can't dad." she said

"We'll die if we stay here." he said

"_You_ will live. You and Elizabeth will live." Jewel said

"... No. No! Please, I don't, you can't!" Jack said, "You are coming with us."

"No! No! No! No!" Elizabeth screamed, crying over Will's dead body. Davy's crew began to appear, literally coming out of the woodwork, swarming around them, around Will. One of them held the open chest, Bootstrap held his knife.

"Part of the crew, part of the ship..." they chanted. Jewel pulled out her pistols and aimed them at her father.

"You are going! I won't make it to the Pearl!" she yelled. "No go or I'll shoot you! I swear I will! I swear it daddy!" Tears were forcing their way out of her eyes. Jack looked at the ship remains around him, then at his daughter. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he went around and tied off parts of wood and sail together.

"Don't leave me! I won't leave you!" Elizabeth screamed before Jack pulled her off of Will.

"Take care dad." Jewel said with a smile on her face.

"Hold on!" Jack yelled, hanging onto part of the sail, aiming his pistol at the wood. They were lifted up into the air, as if they were hanging onto a parachute. Jewel fell to Will and grabbed his hand as if she was shaking it. She pulled herself closer to him and whispered something in his ear.

She coughed again and fell to the deck, seeing the water coming closer to the Dutchman. Jewel closed her eyes and smiled. She had lived a good and fun life, full of adventure and excitement every single day. Besides maybe drowning wasn't such a bad way to die after all. Perhaps wherever she goes, she'll finally see her mother again.

_Not yet Sparrow..._


	26. Choose

Chapter 26

White.

Nothing but white.

A white fog so think nothing could be seen through it. A small boat made it's way through it though. The one rowing wearing a black cloak, hiding their features. The other occupant of the boat sat and stared ahead at what she might see.

This world was strange to Jewel. So bright and yet the only thing she could see was the fog they sailed through, the only sound the waves lapping against their boat. Jewel looked back at the rower, whose back was to her.

"I'm dead. Aren't I?" she asked. The figure continued rowing. Jewel looked around the boat for a moment and let out a breath, getting a bit bored of the silent treatment.

"When are we arriving at where we're going?" she asked. The rower stopped, letting the boat drift in the direction they rowed. Jewel turned around and saw a dock. She looked back at the rower, they pointed to a ladder leading up to it.

"Alright." Jewel said with a shrug. She climbed up to it. The only person on it was somebody fishing. Somebody who seemed familiar to the young pirate.

She heard footsteps and turned down the dock where they were coming from, grabbing her pistols. Somebody walked to her, coming out of the fog. Jewel let go of her pistols realizing who it was.

"James." she whispered. He smiled and nodded at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't go with Elizabeth." he said. Jewel rubbed at her eyes.

"I understand why you didn't. And for that I must thank you. You saved our ninth pirate lord, and she became pirate king, to boot." Jewel said

"I know," Norrington said, caressing Jewel's cheek, over her scratch, "we've been watching."

"We?" she asked

"Yes, darling, we." A voice said behind her. Jewel spun around quickly, knowing that voice. The person who was fishing stood up, lifting the brim of her hat to smile at the girl.

"Hello Jewel." the woman said. She looked like a pirate with her outfit. She had long blond hair and big brown eyes. Jewel just stared at her, tears streaking down her face. She clenched her eyes shut and ran to to the woman with open arms.

"_Mommy!_" she yelled. Her mother caught Jewel and spun her around. She stopped and looked down at her daughter. She kissed her forehead.

"You're real. You're really here." Jewel wept, "I'm dead and I don't care. And mom?"

"What is it dear?" Rose asked Jewel pulled out of the embrace.

"I'm- I'm sorry you died. I should have listened to you. I should have stayed home instead of taking them on by myself." Jewel sniffled and rubbed her eyes again, "I'm so sorry. It's my fault your hear." Rose pushed her chin up to look her daughter in the eye, a warm smile on her face.

"Jewel, things happen for a reason. I know you don't like it, but that's how life goes." she said, "But I've been watching you grow love, I've seen you become this strong and confident girl before me. And I know, that strength and confidence that you have now will carry over to when you become a woman. When that happens, I pity the men that fall in love with you." Jewel chuckled and embraced her mother, who wrapped her arms around her daughter as well.

"I love you mom." Jewel said

"I love you too Jewel." Rose replied, tears coming to her eyes. Rose stepped back and rubbed the tears away. She stood next to Norrington.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Jewel asked

"You're on the edge, sweet heart." she replied

"Wha... What do you mean?" the young pirate asked

"You can climb back into the boat. You'll go back to the land of the living with your friends and family, all of which miss you dearly." Norrington said, "Or you can follow us and go down this dock. At the end of it is a town like Tortuga, where we'll be together forever." Jewel looked from her mother and lover to the rower who was still cloaked.

"Those are my choices." Jewel said

"Jewel, think of it this way, where do you truly belong?" Rose asked. Jewel looked down at her feet then hurried to the rower.

"You." she said, "Can you tell me if I... If I find true love if I went back?"

"I cannot say." the rower said

"Please give me a hint, a riddle, anything!" Jewel begged. Even though she couldn't see her face, she knew that the rower was smiling. The rower began talking, looking up into the sky.

_He will stand noble and tall with eyes brightest blue,_  
><em>A caring but brave leader, tried and true,<em>  
><em>He will wield a gun, hooks, shield, and a sword,<em>  
><em>With him you'll fight the things you'll abhor,<em>  
><em>You will meet him when he falls from the sky,<em>  
><em>And realize he is More than Meets The Eye.<em>

Jewel nodded her head, then walked up to Norrington.

"James, how much do you love me?" she asked him.

"Davy Jones could have saved me." he said, "But I refused. I didn't want to fight you Jewel. And so I died. I love you." The two kissed lovingly before Jewel pulled away. She positioned herself in the center, where she was equal distance between the rower and the people she loved.

"This is your choice Jewel." Rose reminded her. She hurried up to the girl and hugged her, "But if you leave, know that I'm always watching and I'm always proud of what you do."

"Thanks. That's what dad always says." Jewel said

"And whenever you feel like singing our lullaby, you hum it, you tap your feet to the rhythm of it, That's when I'm there with you." Rose said

"I want to be with you more then that though. I miss you." Jewel said

"I know." Rose said, "But is that your decision?" Rose backed away from her. Looked at her choices. She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and turned to walk in the direction she wanted to go. She knew where she belonged.

"I love you so much." Rose said

"I love you too mom." Jewel said

The light only seemed to get brighter.


	27. Life is an Adventure

Chapter 27

Elizabeth and Jack climbed aboard the Pearl. Something was wrong and many pirates noticed. None more than Barbossa though. Gibbs hurried to them.

"Jack, the armada's still out there," he said, "the Endeavor's coming up hard to starboard, and I think it's time we embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions."

"Never actually been one for tradition." Jack commented. He stood to the rail, looking at Backett's ship. Then Gibbs asked the question many were wondering.

"What happened to Will, and... Jack..." Gibbs paused, "where's Jewel?" Jack closed his eyes and lowered his head. a few small tears breaking loose. Everybody lowered their heads and took off their hats in honor. Jack sucked in a deep breath and stood tall.

"Jewel was... A brave girl. But the only way to honor her death is by defeating Beckett _once and for all_," Jack turned to his crew. "Loose the sails and lay on iron!" he called out

"Belay that, or we'll be a sitting duck!" he said

"Belay that, belay that." Jack said quickly

"But captain," Gibbs started

"Belay!" Jack said. It went back and forth between the two with Gibbs trying to say something, but Jack stopped him.

"Kindly SHUT IT!" He finally said, he pointed at Barbossa, "Then kindly tell me what I'm to do with my baby _gone? _Should we all just die and be done with it?"

"Be patient lad!" Barbossa yelled, "And don't think you can charge forward like this." He leaned closer to Jack, "And do not think you are the only pirate in mourning for Jewel." Jack sighed and looked down before turning his attention on the Endeavor.

"It seems then we'll all be seeing her soon." Jack said. Just then, ahead of them, the Flying Dutchman emerged from the water as it normally did, but there was something different about it. Before their eyes it was changing. What coral, seaweed, and various other sea-life that had made homes all along the ship fell off. The Flying Dutchman began to look good as new, while still wearing battle scars and looking a tad worn. Overall, it looked like a normal ship though.

Jack went along the railing toward the bowsprit, seeing something hanging from the end of the bowsprit on the Dutchman. Barbossa noticed it too and pulled out his spyglass. Jack snatch it from his hands and focused on it. Jack smiled and handed the spyglass to Barbossa. A smile sprouted on his face too, briefly though.

Although many would have just seen a strip of a red cloth hanging on the Dutchman's bowsprit, those who knew who it belonged to, knew better what it was. A red bandana.

On the deck of the Dutchman, her crew began to look normal as well. The "fishy-ness" of their appearances melted away, leaving them as just plain ordinary men. One person stood ahead of them at the bow, looking back at them. Down her right arm ink slid off as if it were water. She looked up and smiled.

"Orders captain?" Jewel shouted, looking to the helm. Will stood behind the wheel a changed man. He seemed more confident then ever before. He had a dark green bandana on his head and his shirt was opened so one could see the scar that came from his heart being cut out.

"Ready on the guns!" He ordered. The crew all gave yells to obey.

"Step to!" Jewel shouted. She looked back at the Pearl and smiled.

"Full canvas!" Jack commanded, going to the helm.

"Aye, full canvas!" Barbossa said before following. The Dutchman and Pearl nearly collided before turning toward Beckett's ship. They sailed in tandem approaching, the vessel from opposite sides. Jack looked over at the Dutchman and saw a single figure waving at him wildly. Jack chuckled and waved back. Jewel smiled. They ships were right next to the Endeavor.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs asked

"Fire!" Jack said

"FIRE!" Gibbs yelled

"Fire!" Will echoed

"**Fire!**" Jewel shouted

"Fire all!" Elizabeth shouted. In unison, the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman open fired upon the Endeavor, blasting at it with every gun on board. The men that were not yet deck on board the Endeavor scrambled around and across the deck. Not to attack, not to defend, but to abandon ship. Many even jumped in the water, sinking like rocks, to avoid being killed by cannon-fire.

"I never thought the sound of breaking wood, could ever be so beautiful." Jewel commented walking to the helm. A lone figure seemed to remain calm as the world was crashing around him. Beckett strode down the stairs from the helm to the main deck, his confidence gone, his control gone, everything lost to him. The powder magazine finally ignited, causing the whole ship to explode. Jewel took in a breath, closing her eyes. After she let it out, she opened them.

"It's over." she said calmly. Cheering erupted from the Pearl. Jewel smiled, bouncing on her heels, a laugh escaping her. She laughed more and jumped up and down, her fists in the air.

"It's over!" Jewel cheered, jumping around in a circle. She grabbed Will's hands and spun him around, but stopped when she realized who he was. Especially who he was now. She let go of his hands and backed away.

"I'm terribly sorry about that, um, Captain." Jewel said, looking down, not noticing Will walking closer, "I mean, it's a good thing Beckett's gone, but doing that to your own captain, in any case, can be considered-" Jewel was cut off. Will held Jewel's face and brought her lips to his. Jewel's eyes fluttered close in reaction.

However, it didn't feel right. No, not at all. She remembered falling in love with him when she first saw him, she remembered the braid in her hair actually being done to get _his_ attention, but now? The spark she had for him had fizzled out. But she still liked him, just not in that way.

"I'm sorry Will," Jewel said, stepping back and tying her bandana around her left arm, "I used to love you, I really did. Not that I don't love you now, but... You're a best friend to me. And you have Elizabeth to love." Will smiled

"I thought you always wanted that." he said. Jewel was at a loss for words. He was right. And she did enjoy it a bit. She chuckled and scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah... sir." Jewel said

"You aren't in debt to me." Will said

"As I recall, that was the reason I was able to live through drowning." Jewel said, her hands behind her back. Will shook his head.

"Not any more." he said. Jewel smiled, then cleared her throat.

"But um, there's one more thing... Please." She held her right arm out, "I'd like it back. Not you whispering, but ship-jumping... And maybe that ship-sinking-into business I spotted." Will reached out and turned Jewel's hand over, pulling down her fingerless glove. He pressed his lips against the tattoo. When he pulled away, a small shimmer passed over it. Jewel slid her glove back on, then wrapped her arms around Will's neck.

"I'll never forget you Will." she said. He hugged her back. She pulled away and rubbed tears from her eyes. Small ones though, nothing big.

"I should get back home." Jewel said. She was about to ship-jump when she looked back at Will, "Oh and... When you have that one day with Elizabeth, make it count." He nodded to her, and she returned the gesture before closing her eyes to ship-jump. She appeared in front of the Captain's cabin. Nobody spotted her though. Everybody was too busy cheering, dancing, whooping, and hollering to care. Jewel huffed, crossed her arms, even though her left arm was in a sling, and strode forward.

"What is all this then?" She yelled as loud as she could. Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

"Having a party without me? I think that's rather unfair!" Jewel yelled, letting her arms fall to her sides as she walked into the crowd. With a cheer everybody converged on her, hugging her, cheering her name, praising her being alive.

"Pintel! Ragetti!" Jewel laughed when they hugged her from both sides. She pulled away and went to Gibbs.

"Jewel!" he said, wrapping her in a giant bear hug.

"Can't breathe! Arm broke!" she wheezed. Gibbs chuckled and let her go. Jewel hugged Barbossa. He messed with her hair and gave her a quick hug.

"Is that all?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't make us think you're dead next time." he said with a smirk. Jewel chuckled and looked at Jack. The two embraced each other, tears being stuck in their eyes.

"Thank god you're alive." Jack said

"Dad?" Jewel said, making him look down at her, "Im sorry for what I've said, for what I've been saying during this whole ordeal. I don't hate you."

"I'm so proud of you." he said softly

"And mom sends her love." Jewel said. "She called it out to me when I was leaving." Jack put a hand on Jewel's head.

"I'm so proud of you luv." he said, "And I'm sorry for the mistakes that risked your life. I will attempt to not make any more of them at all."

"That's a lie." Jewel said with a smirk.

"Of course luv. Can't make any promises in the pirate business." Jack said

"I don't care. It'll be just another adventure." Jewel smiled. Jack smiled.

"Aye luv." he said. He knelt down and picked up his hat off the ground, placing it on Jewel's head. It fit her perfectly.


	28. What Happens Now?

Chapter 28

The celebration slowly ebbed away, leaving the pirates to wonder what was to happen next. Elizabeth was told that she had to go to Shipwreck Island and remain there as the Pirate King. A boat was readied to help her row to it. When the time came, Elizabeth continued staring at the Dutchman that was not far from them. Gibbs walked up to her, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Your chariot awaits, your highness." he said. She just stared at him. Gibbs drummed his fingers on the railing, looked back at the boat then at the girl.

"The oars are inside." he said. Elizabeth let out a breath and walked down the railing. There was a trail leading to her boat. On both sides were the pirates she had grown with and come to know, and even call her friends and family. Majority, if not all of them, owed their heads slightly, acknowledging her title. She stopped in front of Barbossa.

"Mrs. Turner." he said bowing his head, succeeding in making Elizabeth smile briefly. She walked on.

"Goodbye, Poppet." Pintel said when she passed him and Ragetti. She stopped before Jewel.

"You know, " Jewel said walking up to her, "I still can't believe how much has happened. You were just the Governor's daughter from Port Royal. You couldn't swing a sword, you could barely fire a gun, you couldn't even hold you rum back when I first met you. But now look at you. King of all pirates, and married to the captain of the Flying Dutchman. It's almost not possible for such a change."

"Wouldn't you say not probable?" Elizabeth asked. Jewel chuckled and hugged her friend with her good arm.

"Take care of yourself, Lizzie." she said

"You too Jewel." Elizabeth replied. Jewel let her go and she went straight to her father, who was standing next to the railing.

"Jack. It would never have worked out between us." she said. Jack smirked.

"Keep telling yourself that, darlin'." he responded, making Jewel sigh and roll her eyes with a smile on her face. Elizabeth stepped forward, looking like she was about to kiss Jack, before he held up his hands to stop her.

"Once was quite enough." he said

"Thank you." she said. She climbed into the boat. Everybody was gathered at the railing to see her off.

"Men, salute!" Jewel ordered. Everybody saluted their Pirate King as she rowed to shore.

"At ease." Jewel said. Everybody dropped their arms to their sides. and went about to do something.

"What'll happen now?" Jewel asked

"Considering our running from Jones and Beckett is done with, it seems we only need to worry about the Navy." Jack said

"Just the navy?" Jewel asked, "I was kind of hoping for an adventure of some kind."

"Of course we'll have an adventure." Jack said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "But first we are in need of various supplies and a good nights rest. Perhaps a celebration too."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking dad?" Jewel asked

"You're wearing the hat, make the order." Jack said, holding his arm out toward the helm. Jewel smiled and climbed up to it. Cotton was manning it. Barbossa stood in front of it with his arms crossed.

"Orders... captain?" he asked. Jewel walked up to the railing fin front of them, seeing everybody bustling below her.

"Men," she shouted, getting their attention, before throwing her fist in the air, "Set course for Tortuga!" Her proclamation made the men cheer and work even harder to make way to their favorite island.

* * *

><p>The crew was greeted with a heroes welcome! The pirates cheered and recalled the stories they heard of their triumphs in defeating Beckett and Jones, once and for all. The rum flowed and laughter filled the air, the pirates all rejoicing this one night.<p>

As soon as she could. Jewel snuck away from the fun and went to her mother's grave. She smiled down at it.

She had found peace at last for the night her mother died. She no longer felt she had to be there. Jewel closed her eyes and began to hum the lullaby. She swayed on her feet and held her arms out, as if she was dancing with somebody. In her mind, she saw her mother in her pirate outfit with her and helping her dance. When Jewel stopped she kissed her forehead and disappeared in a whisp of smoke.

Jewel smiled and laid down on the empty grave, looking up at the stars above her. her eyelids became heavy as she fell asleep. Not having a single nightmare.


	29. Here We Go Again

Chapter 29

Jewel slowly awoke on the grave. She noticed a small rose growing from the ground next to it and a white rose placed on the stone. As she recalled, those were not there when she fell asleep. Especially the white rose. Although she had a few ideas as to who put it there. She smiled and walked through the town.

People were everywhere, lying around and waking up with a big hangover. Jewel noticed a man wearing a corset and giggled. She stopped in front of one building and walked inside, a large woman coming up to her.

"Little Sparrow! Come to join us at last?" she asked

"I've come to collect my father actually." Jewel replied

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? You're looking quite lovely. I'm sure with the right corset, we'd make more then a shinny penny with you around." The woman persisted. Jewel began to blush.

"Top floor." The woman said. Jewel walked up the stairs, keeping her eyes lowered. She did not liking through this building. It stank of a sickeningly sweet incense, the men were always drunk, and the women all looked down at her. As if they were ashamed of her appearance, or just thought themselves better than her, even though they were in _that_ business. Jewel reached the top floor and knocked on a door she had visited a few times before. She knocked on it.

"I'm busy!" Giselle yelled on the other side.

"Is my dad in there with you?" Jewel yelled. There was rustling.

"Luv? Something wrong?" came her father's voice

"Aye. I thought we'd be shoving off now and sailing around the world doing pirate things and such." Jewel said

"We just got here luv. Don't tell me you've got cabin fever now." Jack said, a hint of whining in his voice.

"Can we see the Pearl, Jack?" Giselle asked

"Oh please, We've only heard tales of it." Another person, she sounded like Scarlett, asked

"Well, if you two are so adamant to see her, I guess I have no choice." Jack said. Jewel ran her hand down her face.

The both of them? At the same time? Then again, they just won a war against Davy Jones himself. But even so, Jewel shuddered

"Why am I wearing your stockings?" Jack asked. She couldn't take it.

"I'll wait for you outside." Jewel announced, running out of the building. She took in a deep breath of the mostly clean air, clearing the smell of incense out of her lungs. She leaned on a wall on the building next to the one her father was in. She did _not_ want men to get the wrong idea. It felt like forever waiting for him. Jack eventually walked out of the building a woman in each arm, a cup in one of his hands.

"Hello Jewel, good to see you." Giselle said to her

"Have you grown? You look taller." Scarlett said

"Hey girls." Jewel smiled. Although they were what they were, they helped Jewel out in one of her harder times on the island.

"Now ladies, we shall go to the dock and climb aboard the Pearl." Jack said, leading the way.

"Uh dad? Are we taking them with us?" Jewel asked

"No, too dangerous. Twice around the island should be long enough, shouldn't it?" Jack asked, looking at the women in his arms. They giggled at him, making Jewel roll her eyes. They reached the dock and Jack began preparing the women with his charming description of the Pearl. Quite frankly, he was bragging about it.

"Granted, it tends to list to port and has on occasion been known to frighten young women, but I guarantee you will not be disappointed." he said, looking at the women and not ahead. Jewel immediately knew something was wrong.

"Dad? Look at the 'Pearl'." Jewel said. In the grand and powerful ships place was a small boat with a single black sail.

"Is that it?" Giselle asked

"The Black Pearl?" Scarlett added. Jack just stared, unable to think of anything to say at the moment.

"It's not very big." Giselle commented

"_That_," Jack said, pointing at the boat, "luv, is a dinghy. My vessel is _magnificent_, and _fierce_, and _huge-ish_, and... Gone. Why is it gone?" He looked to his daughter for an answer.

"I wasn't on board. I don't know." She said, shaking her head.

"Is that it there?" Giselle asked, pointing at a large black figure on the horizon.

"Yes, there it is... Why is it there?" Jack asked, before looking at the two women, "It's much larger up close."

"Jack, you promised to give us a ride." Scarlett whined. Jewel smacked her father's arm to get his attention.

"I was to get the first ride!" Giselle said. She pointed over to where she spotted Gibbs. Jack let go of the women to go to his daughter. They stood over Gibbs, who was clutching a burlap teddy bear, lying on a coil of rope, very much asleep. Jack turned his cup over to spill rum on Gibbs' face. The old salt woke up sputtering in surprise, and still sleepy.

"Mr. Gibbs. Any particular reason why my ship is _gone_?" Jack asked

"The ship? We're on the ship." Gibbs said, closing his eyes to go back to sleep. Jewel raised an eyebrow before he suddenly woke up in realization and shock.

"Jack, the ship is gone!" Gibbs said, pulling himself up.

"_Really?_" Jack asked, a smile slapped onto his face. He heard a screech and went to Giselle and Scarlett fight, stopping their fight as it was getting ugly.

"Ladies, will you please **shut it!**" Jack said to them, the smile gone. "Listen to me," He looked at Giselle, "_Yes_, I lied to you." He turned to Scarlett, "_No_, I don't love you." He looked to Giselle, "Of course it makes you look fat!" To Scarlett. "I've never been to Brussels." To Giselle. "It is pronounced eg-_ree_-gious." To Scarlett. "And by the way, no, I've never actually met Pisaro, but I love his pies." He glanced at all four girls who had various degrees of surprise and shock on their faces, "And all of this pales into utter insignificance in light of the fact that my ship is, once again, **_gone_**. _Savvy?_" Jewel covered her mouth to hide her shocked expression. The two women glanced at each other, before slapping Jack. The Captain then spun around and slapped Gibbs. He was surprised at first before he nodded his head in resignation. The two leaned forward as Giselle and Scarlett began to walk away.

"Take what you can." Gibbs said

"Give nothing back." Jack said. The two bumped their fists before Gibbs went after the women.

"So tell me ladies, what do you know of sea turtles?" he said, holding his arms out. Jewel chuckled.

"Dad, that was," Jewel started, before laughing once more.

"Well luv, are you coming with me?" he asked

"And leave you to fend for yourself? I think not." Jewel said, jumping into the boat.

"But first," Jack said leaning forward to whisper, "I need you to pick up a few things from the Pearl. Your bottomless bag for starters, but also, I hid something in my cabin..." Jewel nodded, listening carefully to her father's requests. It all seemed so easy. Not to be a bad thing though. She could use easy.

"Got it luv?" he asked

"Aye dad." Jewel said before ship-jumping to the Pearl. She appeared in her cabin where her bag was. She grabbed everything and stuffed it into the void of her bottomless bag. Her coats, her dresses, her violin, and her mirror. She slung it over her shoulder and appeared in one of the lower decks, where food and supplies were stored. She grabbed everything she could and stuffed it all into her bag. Then she appeared in her father's cabin, looking under his cot. She reached for a rolled up something, tossing it into her bag as well.

She walked out and decided to say her farewells. She climbed up the stairs to the helm where most of her friends were gathered, Barbossa included. She climbed up behind him, nobody noticing her yet.

"It would make us feel a whole lot better concerning our fortunes if we could see that item you mentioned." Pintel said

"On the charts." Marty added. The bunch all made noises of agreement.

"With our own eyes." Pintel said

"To ease our burden of guilt, so to speak." Ragetti added in.

"Aye." Barbossa said, grabbing the rolled up charts. Jewel pulled out the rolled up thing she picked up, the back matching the charts exactly. A smirk began to form when she realized what her father did.

"Feast your eyes on this, mateys." Barbossa said, "There's more than one way to live forever. Gents, ladies, I give you the Fountain of Youth!" He quickly unfurled the charts on the table. Everybody looked down at the charts with shocked expressions. Barbossa held the charts up. A great big hole was cut out of it.

"Sparrow!" Barbossa hissed

"SparrowS, Barbo. Plural." Jewel said. He turned around, still looking through the hole. She smiled and held up the stolen charts.

"It's been fun sailing with you, but it wouldn't work out. Bye, Barbo." Jewel said kindly before vanishing off the ship and sitting down in the dinghy. Jewel was raising a black flag. The skull had a string of beads like him, a red sparrow on the upper corner of it.

"... A pirate's life for me." He sang to himself. Jewel held out the charts to him.

"Thank you." he said, unrolling it. Jewel leaned forward on her knees.

"Dad. Barbo men-... Barbossa mentioned something about the Fountain of Youth." she said, "It it real?" Jack moved the dials until it matched up to show a picture of Florida with an X on it. Next to that was a picture of two cups with the words 'Agua de Vida' written over them on a ribbon.

"You tell me, luv." he said with a smirk.

"We have our heading." Jewel asked. Jack's smile fell. He pulled out his compass. Jewel moved to sit next to him to watch it. The needle spun once or twice before stopping to point behind them. Jack reached beneath his seat and pulled out a bottle of rum, uncorking it with his teeth. The needle moved around, before pointing ahead of them. They smiled, up at the horizon.

"Drink up, me hearties, yo ho." The two sang, sailing off into the sunset.


	30. Little Preview

**((Preview))**

Jewel sat in a chair, leaning on a round table that sat in a jungle. On the table were two tin cups, a container one would carry charts in, a white wig, and her father's compass.

She yawned and stretched her arms in the air, revealing that both of her sleeves were cut off making her shirt have short sleeves. Her hair was much shorter, looking like a boy's haircut, while still having the body of an 18 year old woman, and the braid she made herself was still hanging over the right side of her face. She rubbed her eyes and looked forward.

"Oh." she said, "Hello there." She picked up one of the cups.

"Perhaps you lot have heard of me? Jewel Sparrow?" She looked expectant, wanting some kind of reaction, but sighed and leaned back in her seat, fiddling with the cup in her hands.

"I thought not. But you've heard of my father, Captain Jack Sparrow, right?" She asked before smiling. "Thought so." She lifted the cup to her lips. Nothing was in it. She put it next to the other one then leaned forward, her elbows on her knees.

"Now listen, I love my dad, I honestly do. I helped save him World's End." she said, "But this pirate thing... I'm getting a little tired of it. There isn't much to do any more with nobody threatening us like they used to." She picked up the second cup.

"So, would any of you like to join my father's crew in my place? We are going to look for the fountain of youth after all. Who could resist such an adventure? ... Other than me, of course." She said

"But just as a warning, There will be several dangers along the way including, but not limited to, mutineers, the royal navy, and the fearsome, and quite terrifying, _Ian McShane_." Jewel looked in a direction she heard rustling, putting the cup next to the other one. She reached for her sword before the rustling stopped.

"If you're willing than find him and ask to join his crew. But remember, you didn't hear it from me. Mum's the word." Jewel said quickly before running off. A minute later, Jack walked up to the table and picked up the cups that were there, walking on.


End file.
